Fantasmas del pasado
by debbylove994
Summary: Han pasado 3 años y ahora tengo que regresar a Japon, donde todo paso, donde deje mis sueños y mis esperanzas... No se si pode afrontarlo... Corazones rotos, ultimos adioses, peleas, drama y Amor?... Mimato, Takari, Kenyako.. pesimo summary porfavor lean
1. El destino me llama

**Aquí regreso con una nueva historia**

**Como les dije, es totalmente diferente a "los opuestos se atraen"**

**Está llena de drama, peleas, corazones rotos…. Pero también hay amor…**

**Habrá muchas parejas Mimato, Michi, Taiora, Takari, Ken y Yolei (no sé cómo se llama esa pareja xD) y muchas mas **

**Aun no he decidido con quien terminara Mimi xD aunque este fic tendrá mucho de Mimato…**

**Y también no sé si esta tendrá un final feliz **

**Me acaban de romper el corazón y no tengo muchas ganas de escribir cosas bonitas vv**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE :)**

**Bueno sin más que decir…. Aquí está el primer capitulo**

**(…)**

Me volví a dar vuelta en la cama tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda, como que eso de alguna manera me ayudaría a dormir. Me puse una colcha encima y me coloque en posición fetal

Respiraba rápidamente tratando de calmar mis nervios, diciéndome a mi misma que era estúpido ponerme así y que no había razón para estar al borde de la histeria

Pero es que mañana tendría que regresar a Japón y saber eso me helaba la sangre

Puse mi mano en mi pecho y ahí sentí una cadena, sonreí en la oscuridad y viaje a cuando yo tenía 13

**Flash Back**

Un chico rubio, con ojos azules como zafiros estaba sentado en una banca del parque contemplando el cielo azul…. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que alguien se acercaba a el

–Hola – Dijo la voz de una chica en su oído lo cual casi hace que el chico se tire de la banca por el susto

– ¡Me asustaste! – Grito el rubio molesto

–Jajajaja, perdóname – Dijo ella tratando de aguantar la risa – Es que no pude resistirme al verte tan concentrado

–Está bien – Dijo restándole importancia y levantándose

–Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Pregunto la chica colgándose del brazo del rubio y empezando a caminar

–No sé, lo que tú quieras – Respondió con una sonrisa

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa inmediatamente, cada vez que él le sonreía ella no podía evitar sonreírle de regreso, le salía en automático

–Mmm – La chica se llevo el dedo a la boca en gesto pensativo – No sé qué hacer. Escoge tú

–Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago? – Pregunto el después de pensárselo un rato

Los ojos color miel de la chica brillaron de emoción – ¡Si, si, si! – Grito saltando de emoción

–Ok, vamos – Dijo tomándola de la mano

Durante todo el camino hablaron de un sinfín de temas, era impresionante como no se quedaban sin conversación, siempre tenían algo de qué hablar, aunque fuera lo más tonto del mundo, su relación era simplemente perfecta….

–Ya llegamos – Dijo la oji-miel mientras corría hacia orillas del lago jalando de la mano del rubio – Mat mira…. – La chica extendió los brazos mientras dejaba que la agradable brisa despeinara sus castaños cabellos – Es hermoso

–No mas que tu – Dijo riéndose y la acerco a él para plantar un dulce beso en los labios de la chica

Después de un rato se separaron y decidieron sentarse a orillas del lago

– ¿Sabías que te amo?

–Pruébalo – Respondió ella riéndose

– ¿Cómo? – Sus ojos azules denotaban confusión

–Díselo a todo el mundo

El rubio acerco sus labios lentamente al oído de la castaña – Te amo – Dijo en un susurro

– ¿Pero por qué me lo dices a mi? – Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

–Es que TÚ eres todo mi mundo – Respondió con una sonrisa

La castaña se sonrojo y lo beso…

–Mimi, te quería dar algo – Mat se puso más rojo que un tomate

– ¿El qué? – Pregunto curiosa

Mat saco algo de la bolsa de su pantalón, era una cajita – Toma – Dijo sonrojado

Mimi la abrió lentamente y sonrió al ver su contenido, en el interior de la caja había una hermosa cadena de oro, con un dije en forma de corazón, estaba hecha de una piedra rosada… era simplemente perfecta – Gracias – Dijo ella abalanzándose sobre su novio

–Es un cuarzo rosa – Explico el – Se dice que es la piedra del amor. Le pertenecía a mi madre, pero la olvido cuando se… fue…

–Mat – Dijo ella tristemente al ver la mueca de dolor que recorría la cara del rubio – Esto es… demasiado… quédatelo tu, le pertenecía a tu madre

–No… yo quiero que tú la tengas – Dijo el decidido

– ¿Seguro?

–Claro que sí. Es para que siempre que la veas, pienses en mí – Dijo con una radiante sonrisa

–No necesito una cadena para pensar en ti – Respondió besando nuevamente a su novio

**Fin del flash back**

Recordar ese día hacia que miles de punzadas de dolor viajaran alrededor de mi cuerpo, en parte me gustaba ese dolor, me hacia recordar que estaba vivía y que tenía que seguir adelante

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde ese día y muchas cosas habían pasado…. Había perdido el contacto con Mat y con mis demás amigos… me sentía una estúpida al haberlo hecho, pero era demasiado doloroso verlos nuevamente, al estar con ellos lo único que lograba era recordarlo y eso era demasiado para mi….

Vi la hora en mi celular por quinta vez esa noche, o más bien madrugada. Eran las 4:30 me di vuelta en la cama, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y era obvio que no me iba a poder dormir, mi avión salía a las 9, así que me puse una almohada en la cara y espere que fueran las 6:30 para irme a arreglar…

Al ver mi celular por decimo sexta vez me di cuenta que ya eran las 6:30, me levante sin ganas de mi cama y sentí un terrible mareo que hizo que cayera de nuevo sentada, coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y espere hasta que ese mareo se me pasara, eso era lo que me ganaba por no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Me levante de nuevo cuando sentí que el mareo se había pasado pero aun así tome unas pastillas que estaban en mi bolso y un poco de agua para poder aliviarme por completo. Me dirigí lentamente al baño y me vi en mi espejo _"Parezco una bruja" _pensé al verme tan demacrada, mis hermosos caireles estaban enmarañados, mi cara estaba pálida y mis ojos color hinchados con unas grandes ojeras moradas debajo de ellos, hice una mueca de disgusto, nunca me permitía verme así.

Tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto, por lo cual puse mi mejor sonrisa de "Estoy bien" e intente arreglarme un poco el pelo. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mis dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, Michael y Emily… sonreí al verlos e inmediatamente me abrace a ellos y comencé a llorar de nuevo. No me importo la manera en que me veía, ellos me habían visto en peores casos

– Mimi todo va a estar bien – Me dijo Emily con voz calmada acariciándome la espalda. Ellos no se inmutaron por la manera en que estaba llorando, me habían visto así muchas veces antes, ellos eran probablemente la razón por la que se había mantenido mi salud mental - bueno solo un poco-, después de aquella _tragedia…_

– Cálmate, princesa –dijo Michael con voz reconfortante

Después de un rato mis sollozos fueron disminuyendo en potencia y las lágrimas disminuyeron.

– Lo-lo s-siento – Dije aun hipando mientras me alejaba un poco de ellos y los dejaba entrar a mi cuarto

– No te disculpes – me dijo Emily mientras entraba a mi habitación

– Si, ya estamos acostumbrados – La secundo Michael en tono de broma

Le saque la lengua en un gesto muy infantil mientras ellos se echaban a reír con ganas. Las risas se desvanecieron y mi cuarto, ahora vacio, se lleno de un silencio sepulcral

– ¿Ya estas lista? – me pregunto Michael con una sonrisa, bueno al menos sonreía con la boca, pero sus ojos celestes se miraban tristes…

– Ya están todas las maletas en Japón, – Respondí sabiendo que no se refería a eso – Solo queda esta de mano – añadí señalando mi maleta

– No nos referíamos a eso Mimi – Me dijo Emily con tono reprochador, mientras pasaba su mano por su negra cabellera, con rayos morados

– Lo sé – Respondí en un murmullo – Es que, no estoy lista para irme, me harán mucha falta ¡Me quiero quedar con ustedes

Michael me abrazo – Tu no te quieres quedar con nosotros, tú tienes miedo de lo que encontraras – Dijo seriamente

– Es que ¡no puedo regresar!, no me creo capas de poder enfrentar mi pasado, no ahora – Dije con un hilo de voz

–Mimi, ya es hora de que lo hagas, es hora de que veas a tus amigos y les cuentes lo que paso, que les digas porque te fuiste, es hora de que lo veas a EL y que finalmente puedas superar lo que paso– El brillo en los ojos cafés de Emily me dieron seguridad

–Está bien… hablare con mis amigos y enfrentare mi pasado – Dije y rápidamente me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el baño. Michael tomo mi brazo antes de que pudiera salir victoriosa de mi huida

–También tienes que hablar con M… El – Se corrigió rápidamente – Tienes que hablar con él y solucionarlo todo

–Yo-yo no puedo – mi cuerpo se tensaba y sentía como un enjambre de abejas volaba en mi estomago solamente al pensar en volver a hablar con el

– ¡Si si puedes! – Grito Emily ya cansada, respiro hondo para calmarse y continúo hablando – Estoy más que segura que él tiene una razón para lo que hizo y que todo se solucionara, Mimi esto no es bueno para ti, ¡Mírate! – Dijo mientras me señalaba – Pareces una zombi

– ¡No me importa que tenga una razón para lo que me hizo! ¡Yo no quiero escucharlo! ¡Ha tenido suficiente tiempo para pedirme perdón y no lo ha hecho! – Simplemente había explotado– ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente? –Inquirí

–Tal vez tiene miedo – Dijo Michael uniéndose a nuestra conversación

–Pues a mí no me importa – Espete mientras me cruzaba de brazos

–Mimi no seas tan infantil – El tono de Emily demostraba su enojo

–Emily, entiéndeme – Tome sus manos y le dedique una sonrisa triste – El…. El me hirió, me hizo daño, jugo conmigo, desapareció cuando más lo necesite. Era la única persona en la que yo confiaba y el… el me abandono

–Eso fue porque tu no le contaste a ninguno de tus amigos ni a él lo que paso –contra ataco – ¿Qué crees que son adivinos? –Inquirió

–No…

– ¿Entonces qué esperabas? – Pregunto ella alzando la voz

–Es que yo le iba a decir lo que había pasado, solo buscaba el momento correcto, y estaba lista para hacerlo…. Pero el perdió el contacto, dejo de mandarme cartas y… y yo – Mi voz se comenzó a quebrar lentamente – Yo supe que no era buena idea decirle, era mejor decírselo en la cara. Pero cuando fui a Japón, para hablar con el… me dijeron…. Me dijeron que – Las lágrimas comenzaron nublar mi vista y mis manos temblaban al igual que mi voz

Emily me abrazo –Lo sé Mimi, está bien…. No te pido que vuelvan a ser como antes, ni siquiera te pido que vuelvan a ser amigos… solo te pido que arregles las cosas, esa duda te está matando y me duele verte así…

–Gracias – Me aleje de ella para poder contemplar a mis 2 amigos – Gracias por todo, enserio, no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo si no hubieran estado ustedes en mi vida. No se como agradecerles

–Yo si – Intervino Michael – Nos agradecerás cuando regreses a Japón y afrontes lo sucedido, recuperes tu amistad con tus amigos y arregles las cosas con El

Yo solo sonreí en respuesta y los abrace, era un hecho, tenía que enfrentarme a los fantasmas de mi pasado, era una manera de agradecimiento a mis grandes amigos, aunque también yo lo necesitaba

–Ahora vete a cambiar – Dijo Emily empujándome en dirección del baño – Te esperaremos y después nos iremos juntos, apresúrate que ya son las 7 y tu avión sale en 2 horas

Rápidamente me metí en la regadera y tome una ducha con agua caliente para poder relajarme, el agua era mi escapatoria, siempre que me sentía nerviosa o triste tomaba un baño y este aclara mis ideas

En ese momento era un manojo de nervios. Me acurruque en la esquina de la ducha tratando de calmarme, el hecho de saber que regresaría a ese lugar al que me prometí mil veces nunca volver hacia que el miedo se apoderara de mí, me abrace a mi misma Esta vez el agua había logrado calmarme solo un poco, se debía a que lo que venía a continuación era algo demasiado grande

Me levante lentamente del suelo de mi ducha y me seque con una toalla, después de un rato de estarme maquillando y arreglando mi cabello obtuve una imagen digna de mi, di media vuelta y me vestí, unos jeans ajustados color azul, unas botas negras con tacón que llegaban un poco debajo de mis rodillas, una blusa de tirantes rosada y una cazadora de cuero negra…. Me vi nuevamente en el espejo, me veía bien aunque mi cara aun denotaba dolor, apoye mis manos en ambos lados del lavamanos y baje mi rostro, inhale y exhale repetidas veces para lograr calmarme, al levantar mi cara y volver a ver mi rostro en el espejo sonreí, "_perfecto"_ Era una sonrisa creíble

–Jeffrey ya esta acá – Me informo Emily al otro lado de la puerta

Salí del baño y ahí me encontré con mi mayor domo

-Buenos dias señorita Tachikawa – me dijo mi mayor domo Jefrey, era un hombre de 50 años, las arrugas le cortaban la piel, tenía grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos y patas de gaño, no tenia pelo en la frente. Solo a los lados de su cabeza, era alto y sumamente delgado y estaba vestido con un smoking

–Buenos dias – Respondi dedicandole una de mis mejores sonrisas fingidas

Mi mayor domo pareció no notar nada extraño y continuo –¿Ya esta lista para su vuelo? – Pregunto.

Asenti en señal de respuesta,Bottom of Form,,, se acerco a mi maleta y se la llevo. Mis demas maletas ya se encontraban en Japon, en lo que seria mi nuevo "hogar" si asi se le podia llamar a un lugar en el que nunca hay nadie, aparte de mis mucamas, mi mayor domo y por supuesto yo…

–Vamonos entonces – Dijo saliendo del cuarto

Yo y mis amigos nos quedamos en mi cuarto, estaba vacio. Daba tristeza verlo asi, senti una terrible nostalgia pero segui a mi mayor domo, ya estaba cansada de llorar. Mis amigos veniasn detrás mio, asi que bajamos al lobby, ahí nos esperaba la limosina que nos llevaria al aeropuerto.

Jeffrey se despidio de mi con un abrazo, no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas se me escaparan, despues de todo por la ausencia de mi padre, el se habia convertido en un padre para mi

Y ahora me encontraba en mi limosina con mis amigos, ninguno de nosotros decia nada, se podia sentir la tristesa en el aire, miraba por la ventana y veia como las calles de New York se quedaban atras, pasamos por mi escuela, por la casa de mis amigos, por el parque, por el centro comercial…. Cada vez sentia mas como mi antugua vida quedaba atrás y mi estomago se iba haciendo pequeño con cada kilometro recorrido. Llegamos al aeropuerto, estaba apunto de tener una crisis nerviosa, mi corazon me gritaba que me alejara de ahí y yo queria hacerlo, pero sabia que era en vano, no podia hacer nada.

Tenia que regresar a Japon, al lugar donde paso ESO, ese acontecimiento que dio un vuelco a mi vida perfecta, tenia que ver a mis antiguos amigos y eso seria un reto, no serian faciles de engañar como a la mayoria de mis "amigos" de aquí, ya que a excepcion de Michael y Emily, ellos no me conocia, simplemente veian una mascara. asi que no sabian que yo habia cambiado drasticamente, pero mis amigos de Japon si que me conocian, asi que tenia que preparar la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos bajamos en silencio de la limosina, fui a hacer los últimos arreglos de mi vuelo y regrese a donde estaban mis amigos.

_Atención, atención, todos los pasajeros del vuelo 097 con destino a Japón por favor abordar por la puerta 7 del ala C _

–Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de irme – Los abraze a ambos y las lagrimas se comenzaron a acumular en los ojos – Gracias por todo, prometo venir a visitarlos y no dejar de escribirles

–Mas te vale – Dijo Emily con una sonrisa a pesar de que las lagrimas tambien cubrian sus ojos – Espero que todo te salga bien y que puedas solucionarlo

Simplemente le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento

–Te extrañare mucho – Susurro Michael en mi oído, el era un chico alto, piel blanca, ojos celestes como el cielo en un día de verano, una sonrisa de un millón de dólares y un pelo rubio platinado un poco ondulado

Michael era un buen chico y a pesar de que él hubiera estado enamorado de mi, había luchado por mantener nuestra amistad. Sentía tristeza al no poder corresponderle, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada por nadie… bueno a decir verdad no sentía nada por nadie desde aquel acontecimiento y también desde que EL decidió romper mi corazón…

Me aleje lentamente de ellos dedicándoles una última mirada, luego seguí caminando con mi cabeza en alto a pesar de que mis manos temblaban por el temor de lo que se avecinaba

entre lentamente en el avion y me acomode en el asiento de primera clase, vi por la venta y senti unas terribles ganas de llorar al momento en que el avion comenzo a despegar, estados unidos se quedaba atrás y me dirigía de nuevo a Japón…

Maldije por lo bajo al estúpido trabajo, no entendía porque tenía que ir a Japón yo también, a mi no me habían transferido, yo podía continuar en mi escuela en estados unidos y vivir perfectamente bien sola, después de todo había vivido prácticamente sola desde que tengo 13, pero no tenía que ir a Japón, obligada por su puesto

El cansancio me venció cuando ya llevaba 10 horas de vuelo, 10 horas de maldiciones, 10 horas de preocupaciones y de recuerdos… así que caí en un profundo sueño, me desperté cuando la azafata me indico que faltaban 10 minutos para iniciar el descenso, me incorpore lentamente en mi asiento, no había sido un sueño placentero, soñé con ese día… soñé que todo volvía a pasar. Me hice una cola en el pelo y saque la mi maquillaje de mi bolso y comencé a retocarme, me veía fatal…

Se encendió el botón que indicaba que debías ponerte tu cinturón, el piloto hablo, dijo algo sobre haber tenido un buen vuelo y que sería un buen aterrizaje o algo por el estilo, la verdad no le estaba poniendo atención, sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar… y finalmente el avión toco el suelo, sentí unas terribles ganas de vomitar y como el color huía de mi cara….

Espere un momento hasta que el piloto dijo que nos podíamos bajar, me desabroche el cinturón y me quede sentada viendo como los pasajeros se bajaban, sabía que me tenía que parar y seguí a los demás, pero mis piernas se habían dado la labor de no responder _"Eres débil, una gallina"_ decía una vocecita en mi interior, me levante rápidamente y tome mi bolso, un chico que en ese momento se iba a bajar del avión me ayudo a bajar mi maleta, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no me tome la molestia de mirarlo, sabía que era un caso perdido y a decir verdad estaba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención…

Me baje del avión después de agradecerle al chico, pase por el chequeo y luego me dirigí hacia el lugar donde todos esperan a sus familias… y sentí nostalgia al ver como muchas familias y parejas se abrazaban

Respire repetidas veces para lograr calmarme y no tener una crisis nerviosa en medio del aeropuerto por que si esto pasaba, probablemente me sacarían del hospital con una camisa de fuerza

Comencé a buscar algún letrero que dijera mi nombre y ahí estaba ミミ立川 (MIMI TACHIKAWA) camine hacia el hombre que sostenía el letrero y le sonreí amablemente, el me dirigió afuera del aeropuerto y allí se encontraba mi limosina esperándome, algunas personas miraban curiosas y se acercaban pensando que yo era alguien famoso, ignore esas miradas de los curiosos y camine hacia mi limosina, el chofer me abrió la puerta y metió mi maleta en el baúl…

Miraba por la ventana, cada vez nos acercábamos mas a Odaiba y cada kilometro era como una patada en mi estomago, mi corazón latía muchísimo más rápido, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler nuevamente, mis manos sudaba. Finalmente podía ver el parque, luego estaba el centro comercial, pasamos enfrente de lo que sería mi nueva escuela, era la escuela pública de Odaiba, se preguntar ¿Por qué si tengo tanto dinero voy a la escuela pública? Lo he hecho desde que soy pequeña, se podría decir que lo hago para tener una crianza mas "pura" lejos de la gente rica para que sepa cómo vive la gente que no tiene tanta suerte como yo, o algo así, ustedes saben puras tonterías… mi estomago se hacía cada vez mas chiquitito mientras entendía que había llegado el momento del que había huido durante tantos años…

Tantos recuerdos, aventuras, risas, besos, amor y al final todos estos terminaban con una perdida, un corazón roto y miles de lagrimas

El carro se aparco enfrente de un edificio de apartamentos, era blanco y se veía muy moderno, el portero me abrió la puerta mientras mi chofer sacaba mi maleta del la limosina…. Mis piernas no me respondían y el portero me miraba extrañado al ver que no me podía bajar de la limosina, me sentía completamente estúpida al no poder lograr que mis piernas reaccionaran, pero el terror se apoderaba de mí y no me dejaba pensar claramente

– ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – Pregunto el señor ahora preocupado

–SI – Respondí como pude y después de regañarme a mí misma por dejar que el miedo se apoderara de mí logre salir del carro

–Usted debe de ser la señorita Tachikawa – Dijo el señor que atendia con una amplia sonrisa

–Si soy yo – Dije fingiendo una en respuesta

–Bueno, aquí esta su llave – Dijo entregandome la llave de mi habitacion – Espero que su nuevo hogar sea de su agrado – Dicho esto chasqueo los dedos y aparecio un joven de unos 25 años, alto, fornido, ojos verde y pelo largo color negro – Kotaro, lleva esa maleta al ultimo piso y escolta a la señorita Tachikawa

–¿Ultimo piso? – Pregunte extrañada

–Si señorita, su apartamento es el penthouse – Dijo el hombre sonriendo

–Oh gracias – Wow, ¿el penthouse? Me rei por dentro ¿para que un apartamento tan grande y caro, si la unica que viviria ahí seria yo? El chico comenzo a caminar con mi maleta en una mano, yo le segui rapidamente, llamo al elevador y me dirigio hasta el ultimo piso, el elevador se abrio y salimos a un pequeño pasillo y enfrente de nosotros estaba la puerta, el chico espero a que yo abriera y deposito mi maleta en la entrada

–¿Algo mas señorita Tachikawa? – Pregunto el chico amablemente

–No gracias – Respondi sin prestarle mucha atencion, estaba ida viendo mi nuevo "hogar", el chico no se movia haci que lo volvi a ver, me miraba como que esperara algo – Oh si claro – Dije pegandome en la frente y sacando dinero de mi bolso, le di 1000 yenes, que equvalian a 10 dolares americanos, el chico sonrio y se retiro

De repente una señora aparecio frente mio, era bajita, un poco gordita, pelo color negro que llevaba envuelto en un moño, llevaba un pillama, por lo cual asumi que ella seria mi ama de llaves

–Buenas noches señorita Tachikawa – Dijo la señora haciendo una reverencia – Yo me llamo Yuka y de ahora en adelante sera tu ama de llaves

–Hola Yuka, por favor llamame Mimi, no me gusta tanta formalidad – Dije mostrando una hermosa sonrisa a pesar de que moria por dentro

–Ok, Mimi – Dijo esta – Perdonme por mi vestimente pero ya es la una de la mañana y no estaba segura de que horas vendria –añadio algo sonrojada

–No te preoupes – Respondi

–¿Quisieras un tour? – Pregunto ella…. Me rei por dentro ¿para que diablos iba a queres un tour por mi penthoues?

–Si, claro – Dije en respuesta, era tonto, pero tenia ganas de ver mi nuevo """hogar"""

El penthouse estaba simplemente hermoso, moderno, la pared del fondo era de vidrio y te daba la vista de toda la ciudad, el suelo era de madera, paredes blancas y negras, los muebles eran del mismo color, todo se miraba tan limpio, tan perfecto…. al entrar tenia una hermosa sala de estar, a la derecha un comedor y enfrente de el una cocina amplia con artefactos modernos y muchisima comida en la alacena…

La mujer me iba mostrando cada parte de la casa detalladamente

A la izquierda habia una amplio pasillo que contaba con 5 puertas

–Este es el baño comunal – dijo abriendo la primera puerta de la izquierdapuerta y dejando ver e

Abrio la segunda y me indico que era el estuido. La tercera era el cuarto de huspedes. Toda la casa estaba adornada con un toque rustico pero a la vez moderno, me gustaba y mucho

–Este es el cuarto principal – Dijo abriendo la primera puerta de la derecha. No me tome la molestia de verlo, ¿ para que verlo si nadie lo usaria?...

Abrio la ultima puerta de la derecha y me indico que ese era mi dormitorio

–Bueno esta es todo el apartamento, espero que le haya gustado – Yo asenti en respuesta – Bueno, sus cosas ya estan acomodadas en su cuarto por que vinieron hace 1 semana, le dare tiempo para que se acomode, buenas noches – Dicho esto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro de mi cuarto

Tenia paredes rosadas, una enorme cama en el centro, al lado derecho de la cama una mesita de noche, enfrente de esta habia un escritorio con muchos libros y encima de este estaba colgado un plasma…. La pared al lado de la puerta de entrada, tenia 2 puertas mas, una llevaba a un amplio closet lleno de ropa, debian de ser de las maletas que llegaron temprano y la otra puerta era un baño tenia un enorme espejo, un jacuzzi y una regader… La pared del fondo era un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver toda la ciudad

Sali de el baño y me dirigi a la enorme ventana, la vista era hermosa, comenze a ver los diferentes letreros hasta que vi uno que me helo la sangre ヤマト石田とオオカミのティーンエージャーは今夜、彼らを見てチケットを購入することを忘れないでください再生 (Yamato Ishida y los teenage wolfs tocan esta noche, no te olvides de comprar las entradas) –Yamato – Dije con un hilo de voz mientras me tapaba mi boca con una mano y la otra la ponia sobre mi corazon, sosteniendolo firmemente.

Era patetico el pensar que poniendo la mano en mi corazon iba a evitar que este se comenzara a romper lentamente, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, mientras miles de recuerdos pasaban por mi mente como un rollo de pelicula…. Me sentia debil, me sentia como una niña otra vez, el peso de la gravedad me gano y cai de rodillas en la alfombra, mis manos temblaban, mi cara estaba completamente empapada, no tenia ni idea de en que momento las lagrimas habian empezado a salor, mi corazon latia a mil por horas, me decia que me parara, llamara a la agencia de vuelos y que me fuera de ahí

Que me comprara un boleto de avion que me llevara lejos y que jamas volviera a ese lugar, y creanme que tube tantas ganas de hacerlo, pero la poca cordura que me quedaba me hizo entender que no podia y que era hora de enfrentarme a el y a mis amigos.

Me incopore lentamente y me tire en la cama, me escondi bajo las sabanas mientras respiraba rapidamente tratando de calmar mis nervios, me puse en poscicion fetal abrazando fuertemente mis piernas, me costaba respirar, tantos recuerdos, ESE acontecimiento que hizo que huieramos de Japon para poder "olvidarlo", aunque obviamente seguia presente y me atormentaba constantemente…

**(…)**

**Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo**

**Sé que no se aclara nada xD pero créanme conforme pasen los capítulos se irán haciendo una idea de que paso**

**Díganme ¿Cuál creen que fue el gran acontecimiento? ¿Cómo le rompió el corazón Mat a Mimi?**

**También pueden hacer sugerencias sobre que les gustaría ver en esta historia, como es el primer capítulo puedo ir haciendo cambios a ver que les gusta y que no **

**Espero sus Reviews diciéndome que piensan **

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	2. Enfrentandome

**Ok, aquí esta el segundo capitulo**

**Lo sientooo se me olvido decirles que seria bueno que tuvieran LAST KISS DE TAYLOR SWIFT preparada en youtube ^^**

**si ya lo habian leidoo lo siento**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

No sé cómo diablos logre levantarme hoy en la mañana pero lo hice y ahora me encontraba camino a mi nuevo colegio. El día no había empezado mal, bueno descartando la crisis nerviosa que tuve al saber que regresaría a clases…. Pero descartándola el día había empezado bien, me habían regalado un Lamborgini murciélago color rosado, con lo mucho que odiaba los choferes había amado ese regalo. La licencia ya estaba lista, ni siquiera tuve que hacer examen, esa es la ventaja de tener contactos. Pero había descartado la idea de ir en carro al colegio. Caminar me ayudaba a pensar y para decir la verdad lo último que yo quería era llegar temprano, el miedo me estaba matando. Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente _"¿Qué les vas a decir a tus amigos? ¿Qué harás si ellos te odian? ¿Podrás soportar verlo a EL de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa si él no quiere saber nada de ti?" _estas preguntas hacían que se me revolviera el estomago y caminara cada vez más lento. Hubo un momento en el que estuve a punto de salir corriendo y esconderme debajo de cualquier roca.

Mi escuela estaba a 5 calles de mi edificio así que llegue en 20 minutos. Cuando pude ver la escuela comencé a sudar helado, mis manos temblaban ligeramente, me mordía mi labio inferior, respiraba entrecortadamente… pare y entre en un callejón para tratar de calmarme…. Comencé a respirar hondo y a dejar salir el aire lentamente, era una cosa que por más tonto que pareciera, me lograba calmar…. Lentamente el ritmo de mi corazón fue disminuyendo, aun era rápido pero era soportable, logre calmar el temblor de mis manos y el sudor había desaparecido. Mi estomago aun me dolía pero eso era algo que no se detendría muy pronto, así que salí del callejón y en pocos minutos ya estaba en la escuela

- ¿Mimi? – Toda la gente me veía y me preguntaba si en realidad era yo, yo asentía en respuesta y les dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa practicada...

Comencé a caminar rápidamente y oía como la gente murmuraba en mis espaldas – ¿Es esa Mimi Tachikawa? ¿Sera ella? ¿Se parece mucho? – La verdad es que era de esperarse por el simple hecho de que yo había estudiado en ese colegio gran parte de mi vida y haber llevado a las porristas al campeonato estatal no me ayudaba a mantener un perfil bajo entre las personas

– ¡¿Mimi? – Grito una voz detrás mío, me di la vuelta inmediatamente, yo conocía esa voz – ¡Mimi! – Volvió a gritar, me puse de puntitas para poder tener mejor vista de la persona que me estaba llamando. Y la vi, supe al instante que era ella, ¿Quién mas tiene cabello morado? – Mi-mi – Dijo cuando al fin llego adonde yo estaba, se miraba cansada, pero sus enormes ojos cafés denotaban una gran sorpresa

–Yolei – Dije suavemente. La mentira empezaba, tenía que hacer que no se diera cuenta de todo lo que me había pasado. Respire hondo y puse mi mejor sonrisa –Hola amiga, que cambiada estas – Lo cual era verdad, ahora su cabello morado le llegaba hasta los hombros aunque lo mantenía liso, era más alta y tenía una figura mas de señorita, sus ojos ya no estaban ocultos detrás de unos enormes lentes, si no que ahora usaba lentillas

–Mimi – Repitió, como quien no se creí que era yo – HA PASADO TANTO – Grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí y me daba un fuerte abrazo de oso

Cuando me abrazo me sentí segura y una gran felicidad comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo, ella no me odiaba –Te he extrañado mucho – Dije nostalgia y conteniendo las lagrimas

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? – Pregunto ella, toda su felicidad se había ido y ahora se veía indignada – Y ¿Por qué perdiste el contacto con nosotros?

–Bueno… – Dije nerviosa, recordando de pies a cabeza la mentira que había formulado –Lo que pasa es que a mis padres los transfirieron a Japón de nuevo, fue de improviso así que no tuve tiempo de llamarle a nadie, recién llegue ayer –_"Mentirosa"_ –Perdóname – añadí haciendo una hermosa cara de borreguito a medio morir – Y… tu sabes porque perdí el contacto, era…. Demasiado para mí.

Todo el enojo en la cara de la peli-morado se esfumo y me sonrió nuevamente con ganas – Esta bien – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa – Yo se que los chicos se mueren por verte, todos están preocupados por ti

Ahora me sentía mucho más feliz. ¡Los chicos no me odiaban! Eso sí que era emocionante. De repente sentí un terrible mareo e hice una mueca de dolor. Me di cuenta que el hecho de ver a los chicos significaba encontrarme con EL de nuevo

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me pregunto Yolei preocupada

–Si, perfectamente – Respondí con una sonrisa –Es que no desayune y me siento algo mal– "_¿Comida?" _Pregunto una voz asustada en mi interior, _"Diablos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí?" _Comencé a hacer cuentas desesperada, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo. Me preocupe mucho y me reprendí a mi misma por dejar que el regreso a Japón me afectara mi salud física, no reclamaba por la mental porque esa ya estaba fregada.

– ¿Quieres ir a enfermería?

–No, así está bien….

–¿Quieres una manzana? – Pregunto mientras la buscaba en el bolso

–Si, por favor – La saco de su bolso y me la entrego, me la comencé a comer a pesar de no tener hambre.

– ¿me podrías llevar a mi salón?

– ¿No quieres ver a los demás? – Pregunto extrañada

–No – Vi mi reloj, faltaban 10 minutos – Ya es muy tarde, en el receso los veré con más tiempo – _"COBARDE" _Exclamo esa vocecita que yo tanto odiaba. Si era una cobarde, pero en este momento me importaba un pepino.

–Oh, está bien – Dicho esto me dirigió al salón mientras hablaba de muchas cosas, a decir verdad no le ponía demasiada atención, tenía demasiado miedo como para oírla, solo sé que menciono algo sobre ella y Ken o algo por el estilo – Aquí es tu salón – Dijo finalmente deteniéndose frente a una clase.

–Gracias Yolei – Dije abrazándola – Te veré en el receso.

Entre al salón y me senté rápidamente en un puesto libre en medio de la clase… puse mis manos en mi cara y comencé a respirar nuevamente para lograr calmarme. Finalmente lo logre hacer y quite las manos de mi rostro.

Vi al chico que estaba sentado al lado mío y lo reconocí al instante, no por su cabellera color café rojizo, ni por sus ojos tan oscuros que daban la sensación de ser negros. Si no porque estaba sentado frente a una laptop y la miraba como que era el tesoro más grande del mundo

– ¿Izzy?

El chico me volvió a ver de mala gana, se notaba que no quería desprender sus ojos del ordenador – Perdona, ¿te conozco? – Pregunto extrañado. Estaba a punto de responder cuando vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos y su cara se tornaba pálida – ¿MIMI?

–Si ¿Tan fea soy? Parece que viste a un fantasma – Fingí un tono de indignación

Izzy se rio –Perdóname, es que me ha causado mucha impresión verte–se disculpo él y su expresión respaldaba sus palabras

–Si, ya son 3 años casi – Dije haciendo cálculos

–2 – Me corrigió el – La última vez viniste a ayudarnos con el digimundo

Una punzada de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar ese día – Si, tienes razón – Respondí con una sonrisa

–y ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? – Pregunto curioso – Y ¿Por qué perdiste contacto?

– Lo que pasa es que a mis padres los transfirieron a Japón de nuevo, fue de improviso así que no tuve tiempo de llamarle a nadie, recién llegue ayer – Repetí como una grabadora y con una enorme sonrisa – Y perdí el contacto porque… estar con ustedes me…

–Oh, está bien, lo importante es que estas aquí –Me interrumpió y yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa

–Si – Ya eran 2 amigos que no me odiaban y eso me hacía muy feliz

El profesor entro en la clase por lo cual termine mi platica con Izzy, la clase transcurrió rápido, hicieron que me presentara y después de eso el tiempo se me fue volando. No había puesto nada de atención, obviamente mi mente estaba en otro lado. Cada minuto que pasaba era como una patada en mi estomago, cada vez se acercaba mas el momento de hablar con él, mi cuerpo se tensaba mas y mas, aunque mantenía mi cara normal con una máscara muy bien practicada de frescura

–Bueno chicos ya pueden salir – Dijo el profesor mientras tomaba sus cosas y dejaba el salón.

Todos los chicos se pararon rápidamente arreglando sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida. Yo veía como se iban pero nuevamente mis piernas me traicionaban y se habían dado la tarea de no dejar que me moviera.

–Mimi ¿Vamos? Todos nos sentamos debajo de un gran árbol, en las áreas verdes – Me explico.

–Si – Respondí levantándome rápidamente y caminando con él. Al salir del salón nos encontramos con Yolei que venía tomada de la mano de Ken.

– ¡Mimi! – Grito el sonriente y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Ken – Dije con una amplia sonrisa.

–Ves que decía la verdad – Le dijo Yolei a Ken algo molesta.

–Si, perdóname amor, pero es que no me lo esperaba – Se disculpo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Yolei me conto porque regresabas y me siento muy feliz de que este saca – Esta vez se dirigió a mi.

–Gracias – Respondí sonriente – Yo también estoy feliz.

–Vamos a encontrarnos con los chicos ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Grito Yolei mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigían hacia las áreas verdes de la escuela.

Caminaba lentamente al lado de Izzy mientras los nervios se iban apoderando de mí. Tenía miedo de verlo aunque no sería la primera vez que lo vería desde eso…. Desde ese día que hizo que perdiera completamente el contacto con mis amigos, no quería volver a ir a ninguna de esas reuniones, ni volver a saber nada de Japón, ni nada de él.

–Mimi ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Yolei sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Si perfectamente – Mentí.

–Mira, ahí están los chicos – Me informo Izzy señalando a un enorme árbol.

Debajo de ese árbol pude ver a los que habían sido mis amigos durante tantos años. Me sentí feliz al principio, pero recordé que era la hora de verlo a EL. Comencé a levantar miles de paredes alrededor de mi corazón para poderlo proteger. Me enfoque en mantener mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón en un ritmo normal. Llevaba la vista fija en el suelo como que si de esa manera fuera a lograr que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

– ¿Mimi? – Pregunto la voz de una chica confusa

Levante la cara respirando hondo e infundandome valor. Era hora de enfrentarme a ellos y a él. La chica que me había llamado era Kari.

–¿Kari? – Pregunte. Estaba más alta de la ultima vez, era más delgada con mas curvas, su pelo ya no estaba corto le llegaba un poco abajo del hombro, sus ojos castaños brillaban de emoción.

–Si eres tú – Se llevo una mano a la boca.

Los demás chicos se levantaron, de repente sentí unas enormes ganas de vomitar, vi lentamente a cada uno de ellos. Atrás Kari estaba Tai, después Davis, T.K. y Sora que permanecía sentada lejos de mí. No había señal del rubio en ninguna parte, la tensión que tenía se desvaneció lentamente pero aun quedaba un poco de ella, porque él podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente.

– ¡No puedo creerlo!– Grito Tai mientras me cargaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas conmigo, me reí con ganas, el era un chico muy energético e irradiaba felicidad. Estaba diferente, ahora era más alto, me sacaba más de un cabeza, más musculoso, mucho mas guapo de lo que lo recordaba aunque siempre conservaba esa hermosa sonrisa y esa mirada que infundaba valor

–Deja que los demás la saludemos Tai – Dijo un chico rubio como el sol, con ojos celestes que parecían más pedazos de cielo, era alto, musculoso.

– ¿T.K.? – Pregunte mientras Tai me dejaba en el suelo

–Si, hermanita – Respondió sonriente. Al ver su sonrisa tierna supe que era él. Seguía siendo la misma sonrisa tierna de siempre.

Lo abrace fuertemente

– ¡Mimi! – Grito Davis mientras me abrazaba. El también había cambiado. Mucho más alto que los demás, era más musculoso aunque no tanto como Tai, ya no llevaba lentes, conservaba sus cabellos como púas…

– ¡Davis! – Grite en respuesta riéndome

Me preguntaron por qué había perdido el contacto con ellos, a lo cual respondí con mi mentira, ellos parecieron creérsela. Bueno esa mentira era verdad en parte.

Pude ver de reojo como Sora se levantaba y se alejaba del lugar. Los demás no le pusieron atención y siguieron hablando animadamente conmigo. Me contaron muchas cosas, Tai era el capitán del equipo de futbol y todas las chicas se morían por él, Kari y T.K. tenían más de un mes de estar saliendo y les iba muy bien, T.K. era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Davis jugaba futbol con Tai y también era popular entre las chicas, aunque me dieron a entender que aun amaba a Kari, Izzy era el que mejor promedio llevaba en sus clases y era muy conocido entre escuelas por haber ganado un premio por haber creado un software para computadoras.

Me sentía muy feliz de que mis amigos me hubieran perdonado por haber perdido el contacto con ellos, aunque les había mentido nuevamente y eso si que me asustaba. Estaba nerviosa también porque sentía que en cualquier momento aparecería Mat y me arruinaría el día….

–No te preocupes –Murmuro T.K. en mi oído, al parecer había notado que estaba rara– Mat no vendrá hoy, ayer fue su concierto y quedo muy cansado. Todavía tienes tiempo –Dijo en tono de broma.

Me relaje mucho más. Saber que hoy no lo vería me había puesto de un humor genial, hablaba con mis amigos contándole de mi estadía en los estados unidos. El día se paso rápidamente entre clases y platicas con mis amigos sobre las cosas vividas en el digimundo, ellos evitaban a toda costa hablar sobre cierto rubio y se los agradecía con todo mi corazón.

La escuela se acabo así que me dirigí hacia la salida, despidiéndome de todos… salí y comencé a caminar de regreso a mi edificio…

– ¿Mimi?

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron instantáneamente, y miles de corrientes eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, enviando punzadas de dolor a diestra y siniestra. Esa voz, la conocía de memoria. No tuve que volver a ver para saber quién era. Comencé a subir miles de paredes alrededor de mi corazón nuevamente, buscando cualquier tipo de protección ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

–Mimi, ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto nuevamente.

Me volví lentamente a verlo y me encontré con lo que esperaba hermosos ojos zafiro que me miraban. Diablos, estaba mucho más guapo que antes, era mucho más alto y musculoso de lo que lo recordaba, su sonrisa era más perfecta, sus ojos eran más profundos, su cabello rubio caía rebeldemente sobre la parte derecha de la cara. Mi estomago se hizo chiquito y las paredes alrededor de mi corazón empezaban a flaquear. Desvié rápidamente la mirada hacia el suelo – Mat – Respondí con un hilo de voz.

– ¡Mimi! – Grito el lleno de felicidad extendiendo los brazos y acercándose a mí

Me hice hacia atrás automáticamente alejándome de su abrazo… lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos…

El sacudió la cabeza como saliendo de un transe y cambio su expresión de emoción por una máscara fría y serena, la misma mascara que había usado durante nuestra estadía en el digimundo. Una nueva corriente de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, me dolía que él fuera frio conmigo.

–Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto fríamente

–Transfirieron a mis padres – Murmulle

–Oh, ya veo – Dio nuevamente un paso hacia mí. En respuesta di un paso hacia atrás. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Yo seguía viendo el suelo, no podía ver sus ojos, sabía que si lo hacía era caso perdido.

–_Princesa_…. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – Dijo seriamente

¿Princesa? Ese era un golpe bajo, incluso para él. Cerré los ojos – No – Respondí finalmente, si Michael y Emily estuvieran acá me hubieran matado. Pero yo no me sentía lista para enfrentarlo.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto el molesto.

– ¡Que no! – Respondí mi voz se había vuelto aguda, me encontraba gritando y viéndolo finalmente a los ojos, los cuales se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa de mi grito – No Mat, tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar – Añadí mientras mi voz se empezaba a quebrar.

–Claro que si – Me contradijo él fríamente – Tenemos mucho que hablar Yo quiero que me perdones – su voz cambio súbitamente, ahora su tono era suplicante. Poso su mano en mi mejilla y me obligo a verlo a los ojos.

Sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban y mi corazón gritaba de emoción. Quite su mano con un golpe, como que su tacto quemara, porque enserio quemaba – ¡NO! – Mi cerebro era más fuerte.

–Pero – Se veía desesperado mientras pasaba una mano por su rubia cabellera. Era tan perfecto y yo tan cobarde.

–No – Repetí nuevamente.

–Mat, amor ¿me viniste a buscar? – Pregunto súbitamente una chica mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

El color de la cara de Mat desapareció instantáneamente y pude ver como se tensaba.

¿Mi amor? Eso había caído como un chorro de agua helada sobre mí, mi piel se puso eriza y sentí un terrible escozor en los ojos, señal que estaba a punto de llorar.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – La chica se coloco frente a él para ver lo que él estaba viendo –Mat ¿Qué haces con… _ESA? _–Le pregunto mirándome despectivamente de arriba abajo.

–Sora… ah…. Y-yo – Comenzó a tartamudear el rubio.

– ¿Hacían algo? – Pregunto la pelirroja ahora molesta. Si las miradas mataran, yo estaría más que muerta.

Vi a la que alguna vez fue mi gran amiga, ahora obviamente la odiaba con todo mi ser…Aproveche esto para intervenir, ya había tenido suficiente, mi salud mental estaba en riesgo, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que hiciera una locura – No… yo ya me iba.

–Pero Mimi – Me espeto el molesto.

–Adiós, fue un gusto verlos – Mentí – Mat, Sora…. Adiós – Dicho esto me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar lentamente tratando de controlar las punzadas de dolor que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Espere estar a una distancia prudente donde ellos no pudieran verme y me eche a llorar…. Corría entre las calles empujando a algunas personas que me gritaban bendiciones, pero no me importaba, quería llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Después de unos cuantos minutos logre llegar a mi edificio, el portero me abrió la puerta y me saludo, yo simplemente lo ignore y corrí hacia el elevador, marque el botón repetidas veces, como que de esa forma llegaría más rápido a mi piso. Tenía unas ganas terribles de gritar, llorar y hacer un sinfín de cosas, pero mi cerebro me decía que tenía que mantener la cordura, aunque mi corazón le daba la batalla. Finalmente llegue a mi piso, abrí la puerta rápidamente.

–Mimi, Buenas tardes – Me saludo Yuka desde la cocina.

–Buenas tardes – Respondí entre sollozos.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –.

–Perfectamente – Me metí a mi cuarto antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo más. Cerré la puerta de un golpe y los sollozos al igual que las lágrimas aumentaron en potencia. Me acerque a mi escritorio y con una mano bote todo lo que estaba sobre él. Tome la cadena que estaba oculta bajo la blusa de mi uniforme y la arranque de un jalón, tirándola a una esquina de mi habitación. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma por reaccionar así, era estúpido, yo sabía que eso era lo que iba a pasar, me lo imagine todo ese tiempo, pero entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Tal vez era porque en el fondo, una pequeñísima parte de mi albergaba la esperanza de que nuestro reencuentro nos trajera juntos de nuevo, que pasaría como en las películas, el bajaría de un caballo blanco y me pediría perdón, yo sucumbiría ante sus penetrantes ojos azules y viviríamos felices para siempre, pero esto no era un cuento de Hollywood, ni una historia de princesas, eso era la vida real y era cruel.

Sentí que estaba a punto de explotar por lo cual tome un cojín de mi cama y lo coloque en mi cara, solté un grito sofocado, dos gritos, tres, cuatro… mis piernas no pudieron mas por lo cual caí de rodillas sobre la alfombra, abrace la almohada y comencé a sollozar nuevamente, esos sollozos eran como violentas convulsiones que llevaban dolor a todas las partes de mi cuerpo, era simplemente insoportable… Era como que la herida se hubiera abierto nuevamente, estaba a carne viva.

Me acerque a mi ropero y saque una vieja sudadera que él me había regalado, me la puse e imagina que el estaba conmigo, eso era algo que llevaba haciendo durante casi 3 años. Salí lentamente del armario y pude ver mi piano, mi preciado piano. Al fin había llegado de New York, gatee hacia él y me senté rápidamente en el banquito…. La música había sido durante tantos años mi escapatoria, la manera en la que podía decir lo que pensaba, dejar que las notas se llevaran con ellas mis preocupaciones, hacerme una sola con la música. Acaricie las teclas y comencé a tocar los acordes de mi canción, esa canción que me había acompañado durante 3 años, que escribí con el corazón roto, que contenía todos mis sentimientos en ella y que había logrado ser la única forma de escapar de mi dolor….

_I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you __loved me__ so why did you go away, go away  
_

"Recuerdo las miles de noches que permanecimos juntos hasta el amanecer viendo las estrellas, lo único que necesitaba era estar contigo para ser feliz. Susurrabas palabras a mi oído, cosas que la gente se promete cuando se quiere, decías que me amabas, pero después te olvidaste de mí. "Decía una voz tristemente en mi mente.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your __heart__  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

"La primera vez que me fui de viaje, pase 2 semanas en Hawái de vacaciones, recuerdo que no disfrute ni un Segundo de ellas, me moría por regresar a tu lado. El día había llegado, 9 de julio, había llovido, cuando baje del avión ahí estabas tú, esperándome con una ramo de lirios rosados (mi favorites), corriste a abrazarme y me dijiste Te amo, fue la primera vez que lo hiciste"_something__ you miss_

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

"El era el chico que siempre permanecería en mi corazón, el primero y el último al que dejaría entrar, siempre conmigo…"

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're __showing off__ again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

"La fiesta de cumpleaños en tu casa, que día tan loco, teníamos un mes de estar juntos, todos bailaban y tu decidiste lucirte frente a todos cantando, me sorprendí ya que hacer esas cosas no era propias de ti, pero desde que empezamos nuestra relación te volviste mas extrovertido. Bailabas y cantabas mientras todos te aplaudían, tomaste mi mano y me pediste que bailara contigo, yo me negué entre risas, pero pusiste esa mirada de suplica, así que lo hice, yo siempre baile fatal, pero por ti lo haría todo"

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my __father__  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was __in the middle__ of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions._"El día que conociste a mi padre, sentía que mi almuerzo saldría por mi boca en cualquier momento, pero tú estabas tan calmado que me diste confianza, congeniaron al instante, me sorprendí mucho, eso si que no me lo esperaba, hasta hicieron un apretón de manos secreto. Íbamos de regreso a casa, estábamos a punto de pelear y me besaste, me comencé a reír, de repente había olvidado por lo que estábamos pelando, había olvidado hasta como me llamaba"

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

"Todas las veces que me senté en el suelo, usando tu vieja chamarra, escuchando nuestra canción, dejando que mis lágrimas salieran y repitiendo tu nombre una y otra vez hasta quedarme dormida en la esquina oscura de mi habitación, un ritual que se habia vuelto muy propio de mi."_So I'll watch your life in __pictures__ like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are  
_

"Me metía todos los días a ver tu pagina de internet, la que hiciste después de ser famoso, la veía para saber cómo estabas, para ver si estabas feliz, me di cuenta que te habías olvidado de mi ya que habías iniciado una nueva relacion, al principio hablaba con nuestros amigos solo para preguntarles como estabas y dónde estabas, aunque claro, después me di cuenta que eso era masoquismo, aunque aun esperaba que adonde estuvieras fuera un lugar hermoso y que estuvieras bien, pero hoy descubrí que eras feliz… con ella."

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind_

"Pero aun tengo la esperanza que un día soleado y hermoso, recuerdes todo lo que vivimos juntos y que desees haberte quedado conmigo. Recuerdo como planeábamos irnos de vacaciones a otros lugares, pero nunca planee que cambiaras de parecer."_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss_

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

Cada palabra había sido sacada de lo más profundo de mi alma, sentía cada frase en carne viva… me ayudaba a dejarlo ir…

Me levante lentamente y me dirigi hacia el lugar adonde había tirado mi cadena, la sostuve contra mi corazón y me tumbe en la cama, llore nuevamente, esta vez el dolor era demasiado para mi, ni siquiera la música me había logrado calmar… Llore sacando todo el dolor dentro de mí, esperando que mañana fuera un mejor día y que tal vez, solo tal vez, fuera capaz de enfrentarte y dejar atrás nuestro pasado.

**Bueno como pudieron ver, tubo como un songfic al final ¡lo siento no me pude resistir!**

**Ya vieron que Mat esta ahora con Sora, aunque aún no saben porque wajajaja por cierto Mimi tendrá su venganza más tarde, yo se que se morirán de la risa xD (risa malvada)**

**El próximo capítulo será narrado por Mat así que descubrirán más cosas**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me dieron ganas de actualizar aun más rápido **


	3. Todo fue un error

**Bueno… mmmm**

**Este capítulo me salió un poco diferente de cómo me lo esperaba**

**Pueden tener lista "Better than me" de hinder, en youtube ****, se que molesto mucho con la música, pero tengo como una pequeñísima obsesión con ella xD, cambiare un poco la letra para que se adecue bien a la situación **

**Sera narrado de 2 puntos de vista, así que cuando ponga (…) significa que cambien de punto de vista xD**

**(…)**

Salí de mi cuarto y me acosté en el suelo de mi terraza, vi el inmenso cielo, era maravilloso, siempre en una parsimonia total. Siempre me había sentido apasionado por el espacio, esperaba que algún día pudiera recorrerlo.

Ella había vuelto hace una semana, más hermosa que nunca, tan perfecta como siempre. _"ESTUPIDO, ERES UN ESTUPIDO"_ Me reprocho una voz molesta, y no le discutí, si era un estúpido, un estúpido por haberla dejado ir. La única que mi corazón dejo entrar, y la única a la que jamás dejara salir. Maldije al cielo por haber hecho que justamente un día después de que la vi, tuve que dar 4 conciertos en Japón, esos estúpidos conciertos hicieron que no la viera durante una preciada semana.

Ver el cielo me ayuda a despejar mi mente y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese instante, poder pensar con claridad. Alce la vista nuevamente y comencé a buscar algo en el cielo, ahí estaba, esta estrella que brillaba más que todas, sonreí ampliamente, esa estrella tenía una enorme importancia para mi…

***.*Flash Back*.***

Estábamos en el parque celebrando nuestro regreso a Japón y que pudiéramos haber vencido al mal y salvado al digimundo. Todos bailaban y gritaban, la fiesta era genial. Claro que yo me encontraba sentado lejos de todos, nunca había sido un fanático de las fiestas. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol observando el cielo.

-¿Mat? – pregunto una voz inocente detrás mío.

Yo volví la mirada y sonreí al verla ahí parada – Mimi – Le respondí con una amplia sonrisa.

–Eres un aburrido – Me reprocho.

–Tú sabes cómo odio la fiestas – Me disculpe.

–Ven a disfrutar – Me dijo haciendo una carita de perrito triste. Ella era simplemente perfecta, siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero mi estúpida cobardía me mantenía siempre a distancia, o tal vez era mi miedo por creer en el amor.

–Lo siento – Respondí después de pensármelo – No es lo mío.

–Mat – Dijo ella golpeando el suelo con un pie, un gesto muy infantil.

–Tú te ves cansada ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? – Era la perfecta escusa para pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

Ella pareció pensárselo – Esta bien – Accedió con una amplia sonrisa, ver esa sonrisa era como tocar el cielo.

Me moví un poco para que ella se sentara a mi lado. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, de esos silencios en los que no necesitas decir nada para saber lo que el otro está pensando. Me sentía bien estando con ella. Por primera vez creía en el amor.

–Y ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto curiosa, posando sus hermosos ojos color miel en los míos, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

–Veo el cielo…

Ella levanto la vista y frunció el ceño – Pero está completamente nublado – Se veía confusa.

Me reí nuevamente, solo con ella me sentía tan feliz – Lo sé, es que estoy esperando a ver una estrella – Le explique.

–Ok, te ayudare a buscarla.

Yo sonreí y nos quedamos así un rato, viendo las estrellas, juntos.

Respire profundamente y me di valor a mi mismo – Mimi… – Dijo yo sumamente nervioso, ella me vio – Yo…

– ¡Mimi! Ven a celebrar – Grito una voz detrás de nosotros. Perfecta manera de arruinar un momento.

–Si, ya voy, Sora. – Le respondió, luego me dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

–Lo siento, Mat – Se disculpo…. Se levanto – ¿Vienes? – Pude ver un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos.

–Apresúrate, Mimi – Repitió Sora.

–Ve tú, yo seguiré buscando mi estrella. – Ella dudo un segundo, hasta que decidió seguir a Sora – ¡Me avisas si la encuentras!– Me grito

Yo sonreí y continúe mi búsqueda. Finalmente después de casi media hora, una nube dio lugar a una pequeña parte de cielo. Y ahí estaba la estrella, brillaba más que todas. Me levante rápidamente del suelo para que otra nube no la cubriera y comencé a correr en busca de la castaña. Pude ver que se estaba marchando, estaba a punto de llegar a su carro.

– ¡Mimi! – Ella se detuvo en seco y se volvió a verme. Cuando me vio sonrío. Llegue a su lado en poco tiempo, respiraba entrecortadamente – L-la en-encon-tre – Dije entre jadeos

– ¿Enserio? – Dijo alzando su vista al cielo. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

–Si es esa – Respondí señalándole la estrella, que gracias al cielo seguía ahí.

–Es hermosa – Los papas de Mimi pitaron, ella hizo un ademan con la mano para que la esperaran – Mat, esa será nuestra estrella – Dijo sonriente.

–S-si –Tartamudee, estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero las luces de la fiesta lo disimularon.

–Adiós – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió a su carro.

Yo me quede ahí parado como estúpido, con mi mano posada sobre mi mejilla, me sentía en las nubes…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, acostado en el suelo, viendo las estrellas… _"Solo" _me recordó una vocecita. Lleve las manos a mi cara y restregué mis ojos tratando de despejar mis pensamientos y evitar que mis lagrimas salieran. Los hombre no lloran, JA que machista, pero no me importaba, había sido mi decisión dejarla y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias con la cabeza en alto.

Ella, ella había vuelto, mi princesa estaba aquí, en Japón, después de tantos años. Era como un sueño hecho realidad… hoy que la vi… la felicidad me invadió, me sentí como en las nubes, mi corazón quería saltar de mi pecho, pensé que JAMAS la vería de nuevo.

"_Pero ella no quiere saber nada de ti"_ me recordó una vez más esa vocecita. Era cierto, ella me había rechazado, pero… ¿Por qué la culpaba?, ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de odiarme, yo había sido un estúpido, la perdí, deje que se escapara entre mis manos…. Pero fue para mejor, o al menos eso quería creer. "_SI" _me repetí a mí mismo _"ha sido para lo mejor, ella se merece a alguien mejor que tu, el destino no los quería juntos, por eso… por eso ella se fue a los estados unidos, era el destino diciéndote que habías tomado la decisión correcta"_

Tenía esa conversación conmigo mismo todos los días, tratando de convencerme de que era mala idea irla a buscar a los estados unidos, obviamente ella estaba mejor sin mi…. O al menos eso pensaba… pero hoy que la vi, ella no se veía feliz… lo pude ver en sus ojos, ellos denotaban sufrimiento, un sufrimiento tan grande… casi tan grande como el mío.

Me levante del suelo y entre a mi habitación. Y vi la foto que estaba en mi mesita de noche, éramos yo y Sora tomados de la mano, hice una mueca de disgusto y la puse boca abajo, saque de la gaveta una foto, esa foto que yo tanto amaba, yo y Mimi, abrazados, con una amplia sonrisa. Hacia tanto que no sonreía de aquella forma ¿Cómo se puede ser feliz cuando has perdido al amor de tu vida? Simplemente no se puede.

Acaricie con la yema de mi dedo la cara de Mimi a través del cristal, sonreí amargamente. Quería que ella me perdonara, quería explicarle porque me distancie de ella, porque la deje, porque ahora estaba con Sora…. Quería que ella supiera todo, era lo último que podía hacer por ella. Pero ella no quería saber nada de mí, no quería escuchar, pero YO la haría escuchar, aunque ella se negara, tenía que hacerla escuchar…

Me reprendía a mi mismo mientras veía su cara en la foto, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla ir? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto de echarlo todo a perder? Lo tenía todo y lo perdí, ¿por miedo? O ¿por estupidez?... aun no lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que cada día muero un poco más al no tenerla conmigo. El saber que ella me odia me come por dentro…

Tenía que lograr que me perdone, tenía que hacerlo _"¿Y si no te perdona?" _me pregunto esa voz tan odiosa. Si no me perdona al menos sabré que lo intente…

Me tumbe en la cama mirando aun fijamente la cara de esa hermosa castaña, una lagrima silenciosa escapo y rodo por mi mejilla.

Saque de mi bolsa de Ipod y puse esa canción, la canción más escuchada, la que oía todos los días recordándome que era lo mejor. La primera canción que escribí para mi primer CD.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
And guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The desk In my room where your picture used to be._

Creo que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, siempre lo he creído, te mentí, te hice creer un mar de cosas con tal de no perderte…. Y al final eso gane.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered what it __feels like__ beside you._

Me digo día a día que es lo mejor que estemos separados…. Pero duele pensar en ti y recordar como todo era perfecto a tu lado

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your __innocence__ tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Extraño tenerte a mi lado, sentir tu inocencia, tu pureza… tu perfección. Pero tienes que saber, que tu te mereces alguien mucho mejor que yo.

_While looking through your old box of __notes__  
I found those __pictures__ I took that you were lookin' for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the park, you and me staring at the stars._

Encontré esas fotos que tanto buscaste… llore al recordar esos momentos juntos. A pesar de no tenerte hay un recuerdo que jamás en mi vida perderé…. El día que en que tu y yo nos sentamos a ver las estrellas, todo era simple, todo era perfecto…

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember what it __feels like__ beside you_

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your _innocence__ tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Decirme a mí mismo que no te extrañare es difícil, sobre todo al recordar todos los momentos vividos, decirme a mí mismo que te mereces a alguien mejor me mata, porque me doy cuenta que no te di todo lo que te merecías, deje que te fueras…

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older  
'Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end._

Los días se vuelven cada vez mas fríos, mas faltos de emoción…. Me duele cada vez más y cada día me arrepiento de haberte dicho que era el final… No puedo decir que algún día dejare de pensar en ti, tu presencia esta en todos lados, siempre me acuerdo a ti…. Jamás te olvidare…. ESTO NO SE PUEDE ACABAR.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your __innocence__ tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your __innocence__ tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, me sentí patético llorando, yo YAMATO ISHIDA no lloraba, pero ¿Qué más daba? Con ella lo tuve todo y lo perdí, no me quedaba más que resignarme _"NO" _Grito ahora una voz diferente _"Pelea por ella, ella lo vale"_. Sí que lo vale. Cerré mis ojos decidido, mañana que la viera, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por tenerla conmigo.

**(…)**

Hace ya una semana que no lo veía, T.K. me había dicho que estaba en una pequeña gira en el país, pero que no estaba seguro de cuando regresaba, pero el saber que pasaría un poco de tiempo sin verlo había hecho que me relajara.

Veía por la ventana con la mirada perdida, era un día soleado, el cielo azul, todo era hermoso. Sonreí felizmente y dirigí la mirada hacia mi profesor.

-Anoten en su cuaderno la siguiente tarea – Todos tomamos el lapicero y nos preparamos – Como hoy es 13 de febrero….

"_¡Trece de febrero!" _Grito una voz aterrorizada. No, no, no. No podía ser trece de febrero. Este día hace 3 años ocurrió… miles de punzadas de dolor comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. Comencé a sudar frio, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi cabeza punzaba. ¿Cómo diablos se me paso por alto? Siempre tengo muy presente en mi mente este día, este día era para quedarme en casa y no salir de la cama. ¿Cómo lo olvide?

Me costaba respirar, mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, lo cual me indico que tenía que salir corriendo de ese lugar antes de que la cosa se pusiera fea. Un nuevo estremecimiento me corrió. Me levante rápidamente del asiento haciendo un fuerte ruido. Todos mis compañeros me miraron extrañados-

–Señorita Tachikawa, regrese a su asiento – Me reprendió con voz severa el profesor.

–Y-yo – Comencé a tartamudear. Tenía que huir. – Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Tome mis cosas como pude y comencé a correr, no sabía dónde ir. No podía ir hasta mi casa, era demasiado lejos. De repente me acorde de un lugar que estaba al fondo de las áreas verdes, nadie estaba ahí nunca, era el límite de la escuela. Sin pensármelo 2 veces salí corriendo hacia ese lugar, mientras trataba de controlarme.

**(…)**

Siempre había sido un cobarde, hoy la vi y no tuve el valor de acercarme a hablarle. Sobre todo cuando me di cuenta que ese día era 13 de febrero, el día que ella y yo cumplíamos años de novios. Preferí esconderme y ocultarme de ella, era lo mejor, al menos por ahora.

En este momento había decido saltarme la clase, nunca había sido un fanático de la matemáticas, siempre huía cuando teníamos esa estúpida clase sin sentido, me refiero a que obviamente un día no llegare a la tienda y diré "Me pude dar X – Y² de sushi" era completamente ilógico.

Pero bueno en este momento estoy divagando. Volviendo al punto. Me encontraba en los límites de la escuela, fumando un cigarrillo… era un pésimo hábito, pero me había hecho adicto a el cuando la perdí.

Di una última calada a mi cigarrillo y lo tire al suelo, apagándolo con mi zapato. De la nada comencé a oír unos sollozos ¿Quién estaría ahí a esas horas? Comencé a buscar entre los arboles hasta que la vi, perfecta como siempre…

Estaba de espaldas a mí, llorando en cuclillas, me acerque sigilosamente, pude ver que estaba tomando algo… eran ¿pastillas?, pero ¿Por qué? Di un paso en falso y pise una rama. Ella se levanto rápidamente guardando lo que tenía en su mano en el bolso y se enfrento a mí. Temblaba ligeramente y respiraba muy rápido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto molesta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Ignore su pregunta – ¿Qué te pasa? – Eso tenía más importancia. Di un paso a si ella, ella retrocedió uno en respuesta. _"Diablos" _pensé molesto. _"Sigue intentando" _Me animo una voz.

–Mimi ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunte nuevamente, dando un paso hacia ella a lo cual respondió de la misma manera.

–No es de tu incumbencia – Mascullo. Eso dolió.

–Claro que si ¡Mimi, tú me importas! – Le grite ahora molesto.

– ¿Yo te importo? – Se rio amargamente – Esa es la mejor broma que he oído en años.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, aunque no podía culparla, en los últimos 3 años había hecho todo lo posible para que ella pensara que no me importaba – Mimi, escúchame – Dije acercándome nuevamente. Esta vez ella no se alejo. – Lo que yo hice… fue… fue por tu bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas – ¿POR MI BIEN? ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE BIEN ME HICISTE? – Pregunto gritando, nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

Me acerque lentamente a ella y la abrace, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi tacto, pero luego se relajo y comenzó a sollozar abrazándose más a mí. A pesar de que estaba llorando, yo me sentía en el cielo, amaba sentirla entre mis brazos, me sentía… completo…

–Perdóname – Susurre mientras besaba su coronilla.

–Mat, tú me dejaste – Dijo separándose lentamente de mi. Comencé a sentir nuevamente un vacio en mi interior.

– ¿Por eso lloras? – Pregunte, todo me hizo un clic en mi interior, hoy hace 3 años, había faltado a nuestro aniversario… por eso ella lloraba antes. – Hoy es trece de febrero… ¿por eso lloras verdad?

– ¿En serio crees que es por eso? – Pregunto indignada.

–Yo se que te dolió que te dejara, _Princesa _–

– ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que paso! – Grito furiosa.

Yo di un paso hacia atrás confundido por su grito – Si no es por eso ¿Qué otra razón tendrías para llorar? – Enserio que yo no entendía nada.

–Eres un cínico ¡No todo en el mundo gira alrededor tuyo! – Nunca la había visto tan molesta en toda mi vida.

–Explícame entonces.

–No tengo por qué. Tú me dejaste cuando más te necesite. Ahora…. Lidia con las consecuencias.

–Mimi, no seas infantil – Masculle molesto.

– ¿Yo? ¿Infantil? Tú fuiste el que huiste como un niño asustado.

– ¿Yo hui? Tú fuiste la que te marchaste a los estados unidos – Contraataqué.

–Tú no sabes nada. Si no te hubieras ido, lo sabrías– Me respondió con un hilo de voz.

–Mimi, no es demasiado tarde… para… nosotros – Dije con miedo.

– ¿Nosotros? – Pregunto fríamente – No hay ningún nosotros.

–Pero… _Princesa…_

–Yo no soy tu princesa – Sonrió amargamente – Tu princesa es… Sora.

– ¿Sora? ¡Mimi tú no sabes nada! – Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

–Estamos a mano – sentencio. Dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar del lugar

La debería de haber seguido, pero era demasiado por un dia.

**(…) **

Me aleje de ahí con la cabeza en alto, no me había percatado que las clases habían finalizado hasta que vi algunos alumnos rondar por el lugar.

–Oye ¡TU! – Grito una voz molesta a mis espaldas.

Me detuve – ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunte.

Ella me jalo del brazo obligándome a darle la cara, yo me solté violentamente de su agarre pero no me moví. Ella me miraba con odio.

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunte impacientada – Por si no sabias, aun no sé leer mentes.

– ¿Qué hacías con mi novio? – Pregunto alzando la voz. Por lo cual la gente se comenzó a reunir para ver lo que sucedía.

–A mi tu_ novio_ no me importa– Respondí fríamente, mientras me daba la vuelta, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Ella me detuvo de nuevo – ¡Eres una zorra! – Me grito. Todo el mundo coreo un fuerte "Ohhh"

– ¿Yo? ¿Una zorra? JA JA JA, si yo soy una zorra. No se me ocurre que serás tu – La gente se comenzó a reír.

– ¡Te estás robando a mi novio!

–Exactamente como tú hiciste antes – Inquirí

–Yo no te robe a tu novio… le di lo que se merecía – Paso las manos por su cuerpo – Una mujer – Dijo sensualmente… no una niña – Me señalo despectivamente – Como tú.

– ¿Sabes qué? – Ella me movió las cejas para que yo continuara – Si para ser una mujer, tengo que ser como tú, o sea, una PUTA NOTORIA, prefiero ser una niña.

–OHHHHHH – todos los presentes corearon y comenzaron a reírse de ella.

–Ja, pero aun así… YO TENGO A MAT – Dijo con tono burlón.

Una mezcla de dolor y enojo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis puños en un intento por controlar el temblor que me invadía. – Quédatelo – Me acerque a ella – Pero… no hay nada que yo haga mejor… que la venganza… prepárate… _Amiga _– le guiñe el ojo y me fui de aquel lugar. Dejando a Sora parada y a toda la gente murmurando lo que acaba de suceder.

Saque mi celular y marque el número de Yolei. – ¿Recuerdas la fiesta en la que me pediste que cantara? – Ella me afirmo – Diles que si lo hare… – La venganza estaba a punto de iniciar.

Las clases no habían terminado, pero yo decidí irme, era demasiado para mi… el enojo ya estaba pasando y estaba siendo reemplazado por la tristeza al recordar la conversación que tuve con Mat…

Comencé a llorar lentamente, ¿Por qué siempre lloraba? Últimamente me había convertido en un mar de llantos… no era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar todo lo que me estaba pasando. Siempre había sido débil, una niña mimada, llorona y consentida. Aunque ya no era así, pero siempre costaba acostumbrarse a los cambios.

Entre lentamente a mi casa, estaba sola ya que Yuka me pidió el día libre, al parecer tubo unos problemas familiares. Me senté en el sofá de la casa mientras trataba de relajarme. Hoy había sido un día loco…. Y seguía siendo 13 de febrero… comencé a llorar silenciosamente abrazándome a mi misma por el miedo de que en cualquier momento me desmoronara….

"_Ring, Ring"_

Seque rápidamente mis lagrimas, me vi en el espejo limpiando mi maquillaje que se había corrido, me peine un poco y sonreí abiertamente… camina hacia la puerta… y

–Hola…

Era la última persona que esperaba ver…

**(…)**

**Capitulo 3! **

**Perdón por la mala palabra :l**

**¿Ya se imaginan que paso? ¿No? xD… ¿Quién creen que este en la puerta?**

**Jajaja aun no se termina de comprender todo… algún capitulo me darán ganas de hacerlo xD, no coman ansias queridas ****, de el otro viernes en adelante tardare mas en subir los nuevos capítulos ya que azcaban empezara…. Si lo adivinaron empiezo clases nuevamente u.u**

**Espero que no dejen de ver mi fic. Lo actualizare todos los domingos, pinky promess**

**Mmm estaba pensando en hacer capítulos de diferentes puntos de vista… me refiero en no centrarme solo en Mimato… por ejemplo hacer un capitulo de Takari, o de Miyako…. Aunque no lo se ¿Qué opinan? Su opinión es la más importante…. Dejenme revies con sus criticas sobre el capitulo y dejándome peticiones o sugerencias! Siempre las tomo en cuenta **

**Gracias por sus Reviews! Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo… espero que les haya gustadoo**

**Besos**

**Deborah **


	4. Mejor que la venganza

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4**

**No me gusta mucho, es mas como un comodín**

**Tengan preparada en youtube Better than revenge de Taylor Swift**

**Pero bueno… lean **

"_Ring, Ring"_

Espere pacientemente a que ella me abriera la puerta… se estaba tardando una eternidad…. Después de un rato finalmente oí como alguien se acercaba a la puerta y comenzaba a abrirla. Y ahí la vi… tenía una amplia sonrisa… aunque sus ojos se veían un poco hinchados, pero aun se miraba hermosa… como siempre.

–Hola… – Dije con una amplia sonrisa. La boca de ella se abrió levemente formando una perfecta "o" con sus labios, obviamente yo era la última persona a la que esperaba ver.

Carraspee levemente para llamar su atención ya que no decía nada

– Perdóname Tai… es solo que no esperaba verte – Se disculpo, aunque aun se veía atónita.

–No te preocupes – Le dedique una amplia sonrisa la cual ella me devolvió inmediatamente. Se quedo parada aun viéndome con los ojos como platos– Mimi… ¿Puedo pasar?

–Oh si, si perdóname –Pude ver que se sonrojaba un poco– Pasa, pasa…

Me reí y entre en su apartamento… era enorme – Wow… que humilde tu casa –Dije riéndome.

–Ja ja ja – Rio sarcásticamente… – ¿quieres algo de tomar?

– ¿Tienes soda?

– ¿Cómo no voy a tener?

–Con ese cuerpo… –La señale de arriba abajo. Esa chica parecía modelo – No creo que comas nada.

–Eres tan gracioso –Me reí por su sarcasmo – Ponte cómodo, ya vengo con tu soda.

Me senté en la sala, era moderna… me acomode en el sofá más grande mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina en busca de mi soda…

–Aquí tienes – Me dio la soda…. Hice un ademan para que se sentara a mi lado, ella obedeció y se acomodo a mi lado, se veía un poco nerviosa…

– ¿con que te zafaste de la escuela? – Dije en tono de broma.

–Tú también… – Se defendió

–Jajajaja Touche – Ella se rio.

–No es por ser grosera… pero ¿Qué haces aquí, Tai? – Me pregunto curiosa.

–Es que quería saber si estabas bien – Yo siempre había sido directo con las cosas.

Ella bajo la vista…

–Mimi, vi lo que paso con Sora… e Izzy me conto que huiste de la clase – Ella seguía sin verme – ¿Me dirás que paso?

–Perdóname – Dijo ella apenada, su voz se oía algo quebrada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Pregunte extrañado.

Ella me vio finalmente a los ojos. Perdóname por lo que le dije a Sora… yo se que ella siempre fue tu mejor amiga y… y…. lo siento… no quise hacerlo –su voz se comenzó a quebrar– Es solo que… que estaba molesta y… y… no me pude contener ¡Perdóname!

Sentí que el dolor recorría mi cuerpo… Sora. – Mimi no te preocupes – La abrace – Sora… ella…. Ella ya no es mi amiga…

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto extrañada.

–Bueno… – La verdad es que odiaba hablar de ese estúpido tema – La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso.

–Oh… está bien.

–Mimi… se puede saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso – Respondió desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Me preocupas. – Admití.

– ¿Por qué? – Seguía sin mirarme.

–Desde que viniste…. No sé, te noto diferente.

– ¿Diferente de que manera?

–Mmmm – Me lo pensé un poco – No eres la misma niña feliz y soñadora que yo conocí…. Ahora te ves triste… tu luz se… desvanece.

–No – Dijo ella rápidamente fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque la felicidad no llego a sus ojos – Yo sigo siendo la misma que antes.

–A mi no me engañas… yo se que te pasa algo. ¿Por qué huiste hoy del colegio? – Pregunto tratando de sonsacarle información.

–No me sentía bien. – Sabia que estaba mintiendo, la conocía más de lo que me conocía a mi mismo.

–Ya te dije que a mí no me engañas. Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas.

–Tai… es enserio. – Desvió la mirada.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con que hoy sea trece de febrero? – Inquirí.

– ¿Por qué tendría algo que ver con eso? – Pregunto algo molesta, a la defensiva.

–Porque este día – Dude en decirlo – Era tu aniversario con Mat.

Ella se levanto repentinamente del sofá y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones. Reacción que no me esperaba en lo absoluto.

–¡¿Por qué todo lo que pasa en mi vida tiene que ver con Mat? – Comenzó a gritar.

–Yo… es que yo pensé… que… – Me sentí algo intimidado por sus gritos.

– ¡Todos ustedes no me conocen! ¡No saben nada de mí ni de mi vida! – Su voz se hacía cada vez más aguda.

–Mimi, lo siento…

– ¡No! Ya estoy harta que pretendan conocerme…. Que digan que son mis amigos… que no sepan lo que he sufrido – Su voz se empezó a quebrar lentamente – No todo lo que me pasa es por el… – Me vio fijamente y un ligero escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo – ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Rompió en llanto.

Me levante rápidamente del sofá sin saber muy bien qué hacer, así que la abrace torpemente, ella rápidamente se aferro a mí y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. – Mimi perdóname, no sabía que era un tema tan delicado – Ella no respondía por lo cual yo acariciaba su espalda lentamente mientras ella sollozaba cada vez mas fuerte… después de un rato los sollozos disminuyeron en potencia.

–Perdóname por lo que dije… me deje llevar – Se disculpo entre sollozos.

–No te preocupes, fui yo y mi falta de tacto – Dije restándole importancia.

Ella se mordió el labio avergonzada.

–Así que… ¿me contaras lo que paso? Me muero por concerté y poder ayudarte– Pregunte con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá, yo me senté al lado de ella

–Lo siento – Respondió después de un rato – Aun no estoy lista para hablar de eso.

– ¿Por qué no lo perdonas? – Pregunte sin pensármelo.

–El me hizo daño, se fue cuando yo MÁS lo necesite… – Pude notar el dolor en su voz.

–Estoy seguro de que él se arrepiente, deberías de dejar que el te explique. – Trate de razonar con ella.

–¿Se arrepiente tanto que ahora está con Sora? – Inquirió. – Creo que no necesito ninguna explicación.

–Mimi, el tiene una buena razón para todo esto. – No estaba seguro si debía de decir lo siguiente – Y también deberías hablar con Sora… ustedes solían ser muy amigas.

–Si SOLIAMOS – Respondió haciendo énfasis en esa palabra – Ella, tal como él me defraudaron y se rieron de mi a mis espaldas… no hay escusa que valga.

–Mimi, tú no sabes nada – Le espete.

–¡Yo nunca se nada! Siempre soy la niña tonta que nunca se entera de lo que pasa. –Su voz se alzo 2 octavos – ¿Cómo puedo terminar siendo yo la mala de la historia?

–No eres la mala de la historia. Ellos son los culpables…. Pero aun así creo que deberías de escucharlos… no puedes vivir con ese resentimiento para siempre.

–Te informo que he vivido con esto casi 3 años – Me recordó con voz severa.

–Si pero tienes que escucharlo… escucharlos.

–Tú solo lo defiendes porque él es tu mejor amigo. – Dijo ignorando mi corrección.

–Claro, – Ella abrió los ojos como platos – Me refiero a que, siendo su mejor amigo, lo conozco mucho y sé que él nunca te hubiera hecho daño.

–Pues que tonto, porque ¿sabes qué?... eso fue lo que logro.

–Yo se que él tiene una razón… tienes que escucharlo – Suplique.

–Lo hare – Sonreí triunfante – Cuando este lista – Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

–Y ¿Cuándo será eso?

–No lo sé… – Ella desvió la mirada – Siento que aun me duele… me hace daño.

–Te quisiera ayudar, pero no puedo si no hablas conmigo.

–Tai… siempre has sido un buen amigo, pero, me duele hablar sobre esas cosas, estoy segura que algún día te contare. Simplemente no será hoy.

–Está bien – Me resigne. Después le sacaría la información.

–Gracias – Respondió en un susurro.

Yo le sonreí y pase mi brazo por sus hombros, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

–Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Mimi – Susurre en su oído.

Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla – En serio te lo agradezco Tai, eres el mejor.

–Lo sé… – Ambos nos echamos a reír. –Y… ¿vas a ir a la fiesta este viernes? – Pregunte cambiando de tema. Muchas lagrimas por un día.

–No me la perdería por nada – Sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Qué tienes planeado? – Pregunte curioso.

–Solo te digo que Sora se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo. Claro si no te molesta

–No… – Bueno ella se merecía eso… en parte y para ser sincero no quería pelear con Mimi nuevamente.

–Mmm ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la fiesta juntos? – Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Dude un momento… –seria genial – Dije finalmente – ¿Te paso a buscar a las 7?

–Si, el viernes a las 7… no vengas tarde…

–Perfecto – Dije levantándome – Me tengo que ir, el entreno empieza en una hora.

–Ok – Ella se levanto y camino conmigo hasta la puerta. – Te veré mañana – Me dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por todo de nuevo…

Yo me sonroje levemente y camine hacia el ascensor, dirigiéndome hacia el entreno de futbol.

**(…)**

Los días se pasaron rápidamente. De vez en cuando Sora me abordaba gritándome ciertas cosas en medio de los pasillos, yo no le respondía nada, simplemente la ignoraba aguardando por el momento de mi venganza.

Intente hablar con Tai sobre porque ella era así, el debía de saber algo ya que cuando yo me fui seguían siendo amigos, pero no me quiso contar.

Soliamos pasar mucho tiempo hablando y riéndonos de cosas estúpidas. Me gustaba estar con el, me ayudaba a relajarme… a no tomarme la vida demasiado enserio.

Mat trataba de hablar conmigo de vez en cuando pero… aun no estaba lista para escucharlo. Me sentía patética huyendo de él, pero… tienen que entenderme, era demasiado difícil lidiar con eso.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación arreglándome para la fiesta, en la escuela habían decidido hacer una celebración de san Valentín, era traje formal así que llevaba puesto un vestido (Rosado por supuesto), tubo con unos detalles en el centro, ceñido de la cintura para arriba y de la cintura para abajo se abría levemente. Zapatos de tacón color negro, maquillaje simple y mi pelo suelto.

"_Ring, Ring"_

Eche un último vistazo al espejo de mi cuarto y luego salí corriendo a abrir la puerta…

–Hola – El estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una amplia sonrisa. Se miraba muy guapo, nunca me imagina a Tai en smoking. Era el típico esmoquin, saco y pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata color rojo.

–Hola – Le devolví la sonrisa.

–Te ves hermosa – Me elogio.

–Tú te ves guapísimo, – Me reí un poco al ver que él se sonrojaba – Nunca imagine verte en esmoquin. – Admití.

–Yo tampoco, estas cosas son incomodísimas. – Me reí de su expresión.

–¿Vamos?

–Si claro, – Hizo un ademan para que yo saliera primero – Las damas primero.

–Huy que caballero – Respondí entre risas.

Llegamos hasta el lobby hablando de cómo esperábamos que fuera la fiesta, algunas veces el intentaba sacarme información de cuál sería mi venganza, pero jamás se lo diría. Todos lo verían en la fiesta.

Nos subimos en su carro, era un picap doble cabina.

–¿Este es tu carro?

–No, mi padre me lo presto. – Me abrió la puerta del pasajero y subí al carro. – Sigo trabajando para mi carro.

–¿Trabajando?

–Si, trabajo medio tiempo en un taller, estoy ahorrando para comprarme mi carro.

–Genial….

Arranco el carro y nos dirigimos a la fiesta. Llegamos después de un rato al local, era en un amplio salón, había muchas personas adentro, bailaban, reían, toda la escuela estaba ahí y algunas personas que nunca había visto en mi vida.

Las personas nos empezaron a saludar, nos habíamos vuelto muy populares, él era el capitán del equipo de futbol y yo (olvide mencionarlo antes) era la capitana de las porristas. Hablamos con algunas personas hasta que encontramos a los chicos, hablábamos animadamente con ellos.

La noche se pasaba rápidamente entre risas, algunas bandas tocaban canciones de amor, la gente bailaba.

–Mimi ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Kotaro. Uno de los chicos de la banda con la que estuve practicando.

Comencé a buscar a Sora y a Mat con la mirada, hasta que los encontré, el estaba guapísimo, vestido completamente de negro, por un minuto olvide que tenía que respirar. Sacudí la cabeza para volver al mundo real, a su lado estaba sora que llevaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo, color blando y MUY ceñido a su figura.

–Si, estoy completamente lista – Dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba. – ¿Me disculpan? Regreso en un segundo – Todos asintieron algo confundidos excepto Yolei que me había ayudado a planear mi venganza.

Nos dirigimos al escenario que había en medio del salón, la banda ya estaba ahí así que me dispuse a tomar el micrófono y a llamar la atención de todos.

– ¿Cómo se la están pasando? – La gente comenzó a gritar en respuesta – Bueno… como todos sabemos últimamente he estado teniendo problemas con cierta… chica. – Un murmullo se apodero de toda la sala, ya todos sabían mis problemas con Sora, ella se había tomado el deber de hacer que todos se enteraran gritándome cosas en los pasillos – Pero bueno, escribí una pequeña canción para ella, para que se dé cuenta lo que está pasando por mi mente.

Pude ver como abrían un pequeño pasillo que dejaba a la vista a Mat y a Sora, que me miraban perplejos. Sonreí y les tire un beso. – Es hora de mi venganza. Música chicos.

**(Denle play a la canción xD)**

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did__.(__Ahora ve a pararte a la esquina y piensa en lo que hiciste__)  
Ha, Time for a little revenge.(Ja, es hora de una pequeña venganza)_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer (__La historia comienza cuando hacía calor y era verano)__  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him__ (Y, yo lo tenía todo, yo lo tenía ahí donde lo quería)__  
She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause__ (Ella llegó, logró captar su atención, y vamos a escuchar los aplausos)__  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage (Se lo llevo mas rapido de lo que puedes decir sabotaje)_

La gente comenzo a reirse disimuladamente.

_I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it (Nunca lo vi venir, nunca lo hubiera sospechado)  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with (Subestime con quien estaba tratando)  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum(Ella tendria que saber que el dolor latia en mi como un tambor)  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from( Ella sobreestimo a quien le estaba robando)_

–No sabias con quien te metías…. _Amiga. _–Ella abrió la boca indignada.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think (Ella no es una santa y no es quien te imaginas)  
She's an actress, Whoa (Es una actriz)  
She's better known for the things that she does(Es mejor conocida por las cosas que hace)  
On the mattress, Whoa(En el colchon)_

–Todos corearon un fuerte "Ohh"

_Soon she's gonna find (Pronto va a descubrir)  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground (Que robarse los juguetes de alguien mas en el jardin de juegos)  
Won't make you many friends(No te dara muchos amigos)  
She should keep in mind, (Deberia mantener en cuenta)  
She should keep in mind (Deberia mantener en cuenta)  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha( Que no haya otra cosa que yo haga mejor que la venganza)_

Salte del escenario y todos se comenzaron a acercar a mí aplaudiéndome y alentándome.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list(__Vive su vida como si estuviera en una fiesta y estuviera en la lista de invitados__)__  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it (Me mira a mi como si soy una moda que ella ya supero)  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling(Creo que su ceño siempre fruncido es algo preocupante)  
And, she thinks I'm psycho(Cree que soy loca )porque me gusta rimar su nombre con cosas)  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but(porque me gusta rimar su nombre con cosas)_

Todos se reían ante lo que yo decía, todos excepto Mat y Sora. Comencé a acercarme a ella que aun tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos como quien no se cree lo que está pasando.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know (La sofisticacion no es lo que usas o a quien cosas)  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go(O empujar a la gente para llegar a donde quieres ir)  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school(No te enseñaron eso en la prepa)  
So it's up to me (asi que me toca a mi)  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity (Ni siquiera una montaña de vestidos vintage te dan dignidad) _–Señale de arriba a abajo su vestido. Ella me vio indignada.

Retrocedí lentamente cantando con mi publico nuevamente.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think(Ella no es una santa y no es quien te imaginas)  
She's an actress, Whoa (Es una actriz)  
She's better known for the things that she does(Es mejor conocida por las cosas que hace)  
On the mattress, Whoa(En el colchon)_

_Soon she's gonna find (Pronto va a descubrir)  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground (Que robarse los juguetes de alguien mas en el jardin de juegos)  
Won't make you many friends(No te dara muchos amigos)  
She should keep in mind, (Deberia mantener en cuenta)  
She should keep in mind (Deberia mantener en cuenta)  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha( Que no haya otra cosa que yo haga mejor que la venganza)_

Me acerque rápidamente encarándola.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey(Solo soy otra cosa para que tu ruedes los ojos, querida)  
You might have him, but haven't you heard(Tal vez lo tengas a el, pero ¿No has oido?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey(Solo soy otra cosa por la cual pondras los ojos en blanco, querica)  
You might have him, but I always get the last word (Tal vez lo tengas a el, pero yo siempre obtengo la ultima palabra)  
Whoa_

Le saque el dedo y me acerque nuevamente a mi público que se reía a carcajadas de Sora.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think(Ella no es una santa y no es quien te imaginas)  
She's an actress, Whoa (Es una actriz)  
She's better known for the things that she does(Es mejor conocida por las cosas que hace)  
On the mattress, Whoa(En el colchon)_

_Soon she's gonna find (Pronto va a descubrir)  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground (Que robarse los juguetes de alguien mas en el jardin de juegos)  
Won't make you many friends(No te dara muchos amigos)  
She should keep in mind, (Deberia mantener en cuenta)  
She should keep in mind (Deberia mantener en cuenta)  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha( Que no haya otra cosa que yo haga mejor que la venganza)_

Era el turno de Mat, por lo cual me acerque a el dándole un fuerte empujón para que se alejara de Sora.

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing (¿Todavía sientes que sabes lo que estás haciendo?)  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh (Porque no creo que lo sepas)  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing(Pero aun sientes que sabes lo que estas hacienda)  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do(No lo creo, no lo creo)  
Let's hear the applause (Oigamos los aplausos)  
C'mon show me how much better you are (Muestrame cuan mejor estas)  
See you deserve some applause (Ves, te mereces algunos aplausos)  
Cause you're so much better (Porque estas mucho mejor)_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage( Se lo llevo mas rápido de lo que puedes decir SABOTAJE)_

Todos me comenzaron a aplaudir felicitándome por mi venganza, Sora aun me miraba atónita mientras Mat miraba hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar la risa.

– ¡¿Quién te has creído? – Grito Sora molesta.

–Yo te advertí – Respondí encarándola.

–Eres una….

–Sora cálmate – Intervino Tai, que ahora se encontraba a mi lado.

–Si ya, déjalo – Secundo T.K.

–Pero… – Comenzó a tartamudear mientras las lagrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos. Me comencé a sentirme mal conmigo misma, había cruzado la línea – ¡Mat, dile algo! – Grito viendo al rubio.

Cerré los ojos dispuesta a aguantar lo que Mat tuviera que decir, me lo merecía. No dijo nada, así que abrió los ojos nuevamente.

El aludido me vio fijamente, con mirada intensa – Estaba mucho mejor contigo – Dijo.

Ok, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

**Ok eso fue todo**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews**

**Espero sus reviews! Porfavor se los suplico**

**Déjenme sugerencias yo siempre las tomo en cuenta**

**Díganme que les gusto y que odiaron**

**A petición de Mimi Hyuga el siguiente capitulo será narrado en parte por Sora y…**

**TAMBIEN DESCUBRIRAN POR QUE MAT DEJA A MIMI**

**Jajaja bueno eso es todo**

**Dejen reviews por favor para saber que alguien sigue leyendo este fic. Un simple hola me basta xD (si estoy desesperada)**

**Besos**

**Deborah**


	5. Algunas confesiones

**Lo siento por tardar tanto **

**Al final del capitulo daré las explicaciones **

**CAPITULO 5**

**Disfruten.**

Corrí lejos de la fiesta, tan rápido como mi vestido, mis tacones punta aguja y mis piernas me lo permitían, sentía que mi pecho quemaba, me faltaba el aire, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista… pero esa frase retumbaba en mi mente una y otra vez _"Estaba mejor contigo"…_

Me detuve al llegar a una banca de un parque y comencé a llorar, me sentía estúpida… y me odiaba a mí misma, era mi culpa todo lo que había pasado, no culpaba a Mimi por haberme dicho eso, no culpaba a Tai por haberla defendido y no culpaba a Mat por querer recuperarla…. Todo era mi culpa…

Ahora era una pregunta la que abarcaba mis pensamientos _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa día nunca hubiera sucedido?"_

***.*Flash Back*.***

Finalmente había llegado el gran día, me sentía sumamente nerviosa… tiraba toda la ropa que estaba en mi armario buscando algo perfecto, después de un rato decidí rendirme, me puse unos pantalones ajustados color negro, una blusa con escote en U azul y unas sandalias que combinaban.

Vi la hora, eran las 4:30.

–Demonios, llegare tarde. – Tome mi bolso y corrí gradas abajo.

Era un día soleado y caluroso, perfecto para ir por un helado y perfecto para una declaración. Comencé a correr por las calles, tenía poco tiempo para llegar, golpeaba a algunas personas, pero para ser sincera no me importaba, yo iba a mi propia nube de amor. Pude ver la heladería a pocos metros, y ahí estaba el, con cabello castaño alborotado, sus ojos color chocolate con ese brillo tan especial que lo caracterizaba viendo con interés el letrero de la heladería, con esa sonrisa que me brindaba alegría… él era todo lo que yo quería.

Corrí aun más rápido para llegar a su lado, no quería perder ni un segundo de su compañía.

–Ho- hola Tai, Perdona por la tar-tardanza – Dije entre jadeos. El sonrió ampliamente.

–No te preocupes, Sora. – SORA… amaba como decía mi nombre. – ¿Entramos?

–Si seguro. – El abrió la puerta y dejo que yo pasara primero. Siempre había sido un caballero, otra razón por la cual estaba loca por él.

– ¿Qué desean ordenar? – Pregunto amablemente la dependienta.

–Para mi uno de chocolate con almendras, y para ella uno de vainilla con galletas. – Pidió Tai por los 2. Yo sonreí, el me conocía tan bien.

Nos dieron nuestros sorbetes y comenzamos a comer – ¿Comemos aquí o vamos al parque? – Pregunte mientras lamia mi sorbete.

–Prefiero el parque.

–Entonces el parque será. – Nos dirigimos al parque que quedaba frente a la heladería por lo cual no caminamos casi nada. Nos sentamos en la grama.

Mis nervios comenzaban a aflorar, sentía miles de mariposas volar en mi estomago, la sangre comenzaba a subir a mi cara haciendo que esta se pusiera caliente y roja.

Tai termino su sorbete por lo cual me comencé a poner aun más nerviosa, comía mi helado lentamente pero por más lento que lo hiciera, seguía disminuyendo en tamaño, finalmente, para mi desgracia, lo termine.

–Sora, ¿estás bien? – Me pregunto preocupado por cómo me estaba comportando. Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Si, perfectamente. – Mentí.

–Esta rara… ¿te pasa algo? – El me conocía demasiado, no por nada era mi mejor amigo.

–Tai, – Fije mi mirada en sus maravillosos ojos – Hace tiempo he querido decirte que…

–Espera – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara – Tienes algo en la cara – Cuidadosamente me limpio una mancha de sorbete en mi labio. – Perfecto. – Sonrió. En ese momento supe que estaba perdida, acorte en un movimiento rápido la corta distancia que me separaba de sus labios.

Me sentí en el cielo al momento de sentir sus carnosos labios sobre los míos, hasta que me di cuenta que no recibía respuesta de el. Me aleje lentamente de él viendo su expresión. Estaba pálido, con la mirada perdida.

–Tai… perdóname – Me sentía como una estúpida.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto algo molesto y sorprendido.

–Es que… lo-lo siento… tu… tu me gustas – Comencé a tartamudear, y un nudo se formaba en la boca de mi estomago.

–Sora… yo… lo siento. – Pude sentir el rechazo. – Yo te quiero mucho… pero.

–Pero yo soy solo tu amiga – Intervine.

–Mira Sora, tu eres maravillosa… pero yo te veo más como una hermana. – Eso fue una patada directa a mi estomago.

– ¿Por qué? – Me reproche a mí misma, era una estúpida masoquista.

–Sora… a… a mi… – Dudaba si decirlo.

–Dilo de una vez. – Le dije impacientada.

–A mí me gusta alguien más. – Soltó esas palabras tan rápido que me costó un poco entenderlas. Pero cuando finalmente comenzaron a tomar sentido, podría jurar que oí el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en pedacitos, inhale profundamente tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

–Y ¿Quién es? – Trate de preguntar en tono neutral, pero mi voz siempre me traicionaba por lo cual él se dio cuenta que quería llorar.

–Sora no llores – Extendió sus brazos para poder abrazarme, pero me aleje de él.

–¿Quién es? – Pregunte nuevamente.

–Ah… Es… Mimi –Admitió temeroso.

–¿Mimi? Pero ella ya tiene novio– Por metida me iba mal… mi mejor amiga… él quería a mi mejor amiga. Sentí una combinación de rabia y tristeza recorrer mi cuerpo.

–Lo siento Sora – Dijo Tai mientras tomaba mi mano. – Pero… podemos seguir siendo

– ¡No digas amigos! – Grite antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

–Sora… –

–Ya déjame en paz – Di media vuelta y comencé a correr hasta mi casa. Maldiciendo a Tai y a Mimi… y jurándome a mi misma que cobraría venganza a como dé lugar.

***.* Fin del Flash back*.***

Qué bien me había salido la venganza, ahora estaba llorando en una banca del parque… SOLA.

Fui una tonta al haber hecho esas cosas, me merecía todo lo que me había pasado. Perdí a mi mejor amiga y también a mi mejor amigo… que estupidez… Mimi no se merecía esto… tampoco Mat.

Pero yo nunca pensé en eso, nunca pensé en que no fue su culpa y lo único que busque fue venganza, una venganza que ella no se merecía… ahora solo me quedaba aguantar este dolor que sentía dentro, aguantar la soledad que me embargaba… y hacerlo todo con la cabeza en alto.

**(…)**

–Estaba mejor contigo.

Ok, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Sentí como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba y como la sangre huía de mi cara.

–Eres un tonto –Dijo Sora entre lágrimas mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a huir.

Todos estaban parados alrededor de nosotros poniendo atención a nuestra discusión.

–Ya váyanse, aquí no hay nada que ver – Comenzó a decir T.K. que con ayuda de Ken y Davis lograron dispersar a las personas.

– ¡Espera! – Grite a la nada ya que Sora ya no estaba en el salón, mientras me disponía a correr tras ella. Mat me tomo del brazo deteniéndome.

–Tenemos que hablar.

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo – Respondí, le había dicho tantas veces esto que hasta yo me estaba cansando.

–Mimi, por favor– Suplico el nuevamente.

–Mat…

–Mimi, Hazlo – Intervino Tai en nuestra conversación.

–Tai… – Lo vi molesta.

El me tomo del brazo y me alejo lentamente de Mat… él seguía viéndome.

–Por favor habla con el – Me suplico.

–Tai… yo no puedo – Dije desviando la mirada.

–Hazlo por mí –Dijo poniendo la mejor carita de borreguito a medio morir que pudo.

–Ah… yo… – Comencé a dudar.

–Mimi… – Sus ojos eran suplicantes

–Está bien – Me resigne algo molesta. El sonrió complacido y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí que algunas mariposas volaban en mi estomago, pero no le puse mucha atención, ese momento era definitivo, iba a hablar con Mat de… eso.

Camine lentamente hacia él con la cabeza en alto, tratando a toda costa de ocultar los sentimientos de nerviosismo que me embargaban y levantando a cada paso alrededor de mi corazón paredes a prueba de los encantos de Yamato. – Vamos a un lugar más privado – Dije en tono neutral al pasar a la par de el, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. – Ah… ehh… – Comenzó a tartamudear, me reí por dentro, al menos el se sentía igual o más nervioso que yo. – Ok, vamos.

Caminamos hacia la parte trasera del local y había una puerta que daba a una pequeña terraza. Entramos ahí y nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Me comencé a impacientar por su silencio.

–Habla – Dije cortante.

El se quedo en silencio un rato mas, parecía estarse pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir, respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar –Bueno, primero que todo…. Yo te quería perdón por todo lo que te hice, tu bien sabes que lo último que yo quise fue hacerte daño.

Bufe molesta. – ¿No crees que eso fue lo UNICO que hiciste? – Espete.

–Prin… Mimi, escúchame, por favor –Me rogo. Sentí como las paredes alrededor de mi corazón temblaron pero se mantuvieron.

–Está bien.

–Gracias… todo comenzó el 13 de febrero.

***.*Flash Back*.***

Un grupo de jóvenes de unos 14 años de edad estaban sentados en el recibidor de una de las disqueras más importantes de Japón. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, se notaba por la manera en que actuaban. Pero había uno que estaba más nervioso que todos y ese era un rubio, ojos azules, que además de estar nervioso por ser el líder de la banda y estar esperando por la respuesta de un contrato multimillonario, sucedía que ese mismo día era su aniversario de un año con su novia, la chica que el mas amaba en el mundo.

– ¿Teenage wolfes? – Pregunto una secretaria. Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos. – Pueden pasar por aquí… – Comenzó a caminar y los chicos salieron detrás de ella. Entraron en un amplio salón de reuniones, ahí estaban su manager, el dueño de la disquera y otras personas que ellos no conocían.

–Pueden tomar asiento – Dijo el director.

–Gracias señor Kanabara – Dijo el rubio mientras indicaba a sus compañeros que tomaran asiento.

–Vamos Mat, no me gustan las formalidades, por favor llámame Souta – Respondió el director con una sonrisa amistosa desde su asiento.

–Está bien, gracias, Souta.

–Bueno, los reunimos aquí porque tenemos que hablar de algo importante… ¿No es así? – Los chicos asintieron – Queríamos decirles que, después de meditarlo un poco con el sello y con su manager hemos llegado a la conclusión de que… – Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí ansiosos – Que sería un gusto tener a los Teenage wolfes como clientes de nuestra disquera.

El salón se vio envuelto de festejos, risas, felicitaciones y agradecimientos. Los chicos estaban demasiado emocionados, finalmente después de tanto tiempo habían conseguido el contrato que ellos tanto querían.

–Como felicitación – Comenzó a hablar Souta nuevamente atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. – queríamos invitarlos a todos ustedes a una fiesta.

–Bueno yo… – Comenzó a decir el rubio.

–¿Hay algún problema, Mat? – Pregunto su manager.

–Es que… yo y mi novia teníamos… planes –Estaba algo nervioso.

–Si pero no se preocupe – Intervino el manager – ya los cancelara, se pueden ver otro día… – Le dio la cara al rubio y lo vio fríamente – Además sería muy DESCORTES faltar a la fiesta.

–S-si – El rubio se resigno, sus amigos lo asesinarían si lo echaba todo a perder. – no hay problema.

Souta sonrió complacido. – Bueno, en un rato vendrán las limosinas, ahora hablemos un poco de su contrato. – Los chicos asintieron y se sentaron nuevamente a hablar.

Mat se sentía pésimo, a pesar de haber conseguido el contrato soñado tenía que cancelar la cena de aniversario con su novia… se sentía estúpido, molesto y sin ánimos de ir a festejar.

Después de un rato de negociación las lujosas limosinas de la empresa llegaron para finalmente llevarlos a su destino. Todos iban emocionados pensando en las diferentes cosas que la fiesta podría tener, para un chico de 14 años ir a una fiesta de ricos era algo muy importante, sobre todo por el hecho de que si eres importante te dan bebidas gratis a pesar de ser menor de edad.

Mat jugaba con su celular, estaba tan nervioso sobre la llamada, probablemente Mimi lo asesinaría… se cubrió el rostro con sus manos frustrado. Tenía demasiado miedo como para llamarla… ¿Qué le diría? Simplemente no había escusa que valiera el hecho que el la iba a dejar plantada en su aniversario. Al parecer se lo había pensado durante demasiado tiempo ya que la limosina ya se estaba aparcando frente a un local.

Los teenage wolfes se bajaron rápidamente emocionados (excepto Mat) por la fiesta, después de todo era una fiesta en su honor. Al entrar al local quedaron impresionados, era enorme y muy lujoso, había miles de personas, algunas famosas, otras simplemente importantes, había tragos y miles de chicas lindas en todas las esquinas.

– ¿Quisieran una cerveza? – Pregunto una de las hermosas meseras que vestía ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

–Solo tenemos 14 años – Le informo el rubio.

La mesera se rio con ganas – Que chistoso eres – Dijo divertida mientras le entregaba una cerveza a cada uno.

Comenzaron a tomar su cerveza con ganas, porque aceptémoslo los niños de 14 años mueren por una cerveza a su edad. Comenzaron a tomar, primero 1, luego 2, 3, 4, 5.

–¿Quieren bailar? – Les pregunto un grupo de chicas de unos 16 a 18 años.

–Si seguro – Respondió rápidamente uno de los integrantes.

–No lo se chicos, además aun no he hablado con ella. – Respondió dudoso el rubio.

–Oh vamos Mat…. Ella nunca se dará cuenta. – Lo intento convencer uno.

–Si, además un día de diversión no le hace mal a nadie. – Secundo otro.

Mat ya pasado de tragos accedió.

***.* Fin del Flash back*.***

Yo lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada, estaba sin palabras.

–La verdad es que después de eso no recuerdo lo que paso… – Parecía dudar si decir lo siguiente… – Lo único que sé es que al día siguiente desperté en la cama con una de las chicas.

Me tomo algo de tiempo el entender el significado de esas palabras, pero cuando finalmente lo hice sentí como el peso de la gravedad aumentaba haciendo que fuese sumamente difícil mantenerme en pie, la vista se me nublo por las lagrimas… – ¡Tenias 14 años! – Grite histérica sin encontrar algo más que decir.

–Lo sé, la verdad es que no me siento nada orgulloso –Pude ver el dolor en ese mar azul.

– ¿Por qué nunca respondiste mis llamadas? – Pregunte con un hilo de voz tratando de controlar el temblor de mis manos.

– ¿Cómo querías que te llamara después de lo que hice? ¿Crees que es fácil darle la cara a alguien después de hacerle eso? – Su voz se comenzó a alzar – Mimi… _Princesa _– Poso su mano en mis mejillas. – Yo sabía que tú no te merecías lo que yo te había hecho… fui un tonto al hacerte eso y tu… te merecías algo mejor, te merecías a ALGUIEN mejor que yo….

–Yo te necesitaba – Mi voz sonaba quebrada, mis mejillas estaban cubiertas por lágrimas y solo mantenía la cordura por el hecho de sentir el calor de su mano en mi mejilla.

–¡Tú te merecías algo mejor de lo que yo te iba a poder dar! La industria de la música está rodeada de sexo, drogas y alcohol y yo no pude resistirme… tu siempre, SIEMPRE te mereciste lo mejor… y era obvio que yo no te lo iba a poder dar… por eso opte por algo que funcionara… me alejaría de ti y esperaría que encontraras a alguien que te pudiera hacer feliz.

–Yo te necesitaba… – Repetí como una estúpida. –Jamás te necesite tanto como esos días y tú… tú decidiste dejarme. – Lo reproche.

–Princesa… lo siento. Si hubiera sabido lo mucho que te haría daño… no te hubiera dejado…

–No sirve de nada que te arrepientas… lo hecho, hecho esta – Dije fríamente.

–Mimi, perdóname, de verdad lo siento. – Suplico.

–No me digas que sientes haber roto cada centímetro de mi corazón. – Me costaba hablar por estar conteniendo los sollozos que querían salir.

–Mimi…

Comencé a sentir nauseas y el ritmo de mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, antes de montar un gran espectáculo. – Solo… piérdete– Di media vuelta y comencé a correr de regreso a la fiesta y luego hacia la salida.

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 5**

**Antes que nada mil disculpas por tardar tanto pero mi perrito se murió el miércoles y entre en depresión, hace 10 años que lo tenía y la verdad es que no sentía muchas ganas de escribir así que mil disculpas por esto.**

**Creo que ya se descubrió casi todo, solo quedan uno que otro cable suelto ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿lo odiaron? ¿lo amaron?**

**Dejen reviews se los ruego **** un simple hola me basta **

**Gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews, me animan a continuar mi fic xD**

**Bueno eso es todo, el próximo capítulo lo subiere el domingo ya que por desgracia ya empecé clases.**

**GRACIAS **** nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Acciones inesperadas

**Se que tarde una eternidad y de verdad lo siento, como siempre las explicaciones al final.**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE **

**Disfruten el capitulo**

**(…)**

Eran ya las 2:30 de la mañana y seguía llorando, llevaba llorando al menos 3 horas… bueno 3 horas desde que la encontré en la calle, mi hombro estaba empapado por sus lagrimas y acariciaba su espalda dándole consuelo. No me podía explicar cómo alguien era capaz de llorar tanto llevaba horas sollozando violentamente, aferrándose a mi espalda y lanzando pequeños lamentos de vez en cuando.

En ese momento odiaba a Yamato con cada fibra de mí ser, ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a ella?, yo siempre creí en el, siempre pensé que él era una buena persona, que aunque fuera frio, en ese oscuro corazón habitaba un chico que solo necesitaba amor. Pero al parecer me equivoque. Había jugado con ella, la había hecho sufrir y yo lo haría pagar por ese dolor.

Estaba tan perdido en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento dejo de sollozar.

–Nunca pensé que todo eso hubiera sucedido…

–Lo sé – Dije abrazándola – Perdóname…

–¿Por qué habría de perdonarte? – Pregunto confusa.

–Porque yo te obligue a hablar con él.

–Lo necesitaba… – Su voz sonaba rota – Necesitaba saber por qué había pasado lo que paso, necesitaba oír sus razones… aunque nunca pensé que fueran a doler tanto.

–Si… pero igual es mi culpa.

–Claro que no… a decir verdad, te agradezco que me hayas obligado a hablar con él, ya era hora de que enfrentara a mi pasado… que hablara con él y… olvidara lo sucedido. –Ella se perdió en sus pensamientos durante un rato… – Aunque aún tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con él. – Añadio.

– ¿Cómo Cuáles?

– Como ¿Cómo Sora y el terminaron juntos?

–Ya veo… –Desvié la mirada hacia el reloj y recordé lo tarde que era. – ¿Adonde están tus padres?

–Ah…

–A decir verdad, las 2 veces que he venido a verte no los he visto….

–Si… – Se miraba algo nerviosa, aunque pude ver un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos color miel. –Es que… ellos trabajan mucho y casi nunca pasan en la casa… ya sabes cómo son los negocios, viajan casi siempre y nunca tienen tiempo de estar conmigo.

Hablaba muy rápido, después de tantos años de observarla yo ya sabía que eso le pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa, o cuando estaba mintiendo.

Me vio a los ojos fijamente, por lo cual me olvide de mis pensamientos, me olvide hasta de mi propio nombre. A pesar de que ya no tenían lagrimas, aun estaban tristes y rojos- De verdad lo siento – Me dijo apenada mientras se separaba de mi. Sentí un enorme vacío al no tenerla entre mis brazos.

–No te preocupes.

–Pero ya es tardísimo, te van a matar en tu casa. – Cambio de tema rápidamente.

–No, se supone que me quedare a dormir en la casa de Izzy. – Agregue una amplia sonrisa para que se dejara de preocupar.

–¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada?

–Segurísimo… aunque creo que es hora de irme. – Dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

– ¿Adonde iras? Si vas a la casa de Izzy sus padres lo mataran.

–No iré a la casa de Izzy. – Respondí fríamente, mientras tomaba mi saco.

–Y entonces ¿adónde iras? – Pregunto preocupada mientras se incorporaba.

–No te diré.

–Sí, si lo harás – Me dijo determinada mientras tomaba mi brazo. Sentí un cosquilleo.

–Que no – Evitaba ver su rostro.

–Por favor – Ella se coloco frente mío y yo desvié la mirada hacia el suelo. – Por favoooooor – Repitió nuevamente.

–Lo siento. – bese su frete, di media vuelta y delicadamente me deshice de su agarre. Camine rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Fuera de su apartamento tome el elevador y marque el lobby. Intentaba controlar la ira que me invadía en ese momento, Mat era enserio un completo idiota y yo lo haría pagar por todo el dolor que le había hecho sentir a Mimi, no me importaba que él fuera mi mejor amigo, el tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho.

Finalmente salí del hotel, el aire fresco de la calle hizo que me calmara un poco, aunque aun sentía que la sangre me hervía por la rabia, caminaba cada vez más rápido hacia el lujoso apartamento de Mat. Mis manos temblaban por el enojo contenido, los hice un puño. Las calles estaban desoladas debido a la hora que era.

Después de unos 10 minutos llegue al edificio de apartamentos de Mat, el vivía cerca de Mimi, en la misma zona elegante de la ciudad. El portero me abrió la puerta sonriente sin extrañarse de la hora que era, ya me conocía de antes así que sabía que Mat era un gran amigo mío.

Comencé a pulsar el botón del elevador repetidas veces hasta que el elevador abrió sus puertas, entre en él y esta vez comencé a pulsar el botón del pent-house. Cuando el elevador comenzó a subir me recosté sobre una de las paredes y comencé a respirar profundamente para calmarme un poco.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente y dejaron ver la puerta del apartamento Mat, las abrí con las llaves que me había dado el hace mucho tiempo y entre sin pensármelo 2 veces, comencé rápidamente a buscarlo con la mirada, primero en la amplia y moderna sala, luego en el comedor hasta que finalmente lo vi sentado en el desayunador de su cocina con la mirada perdida en un vaso de leche que estaba casi lleno, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Camine en silencio hasta la cocina y aclare mi garganta para hacerle saber de mi presencia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto entre molesto y extrañado.

–Eres un idiota. – Intentaba controlar la ira que me llenaba.

Se levanto molesto y se acerco a mí. – ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿Qué, que me pasa? Lo que me pasa es que eres un imbécil por haber hecho sufrir a Mimi.

– ¿Tú crees que esa era mi intención? – Inquirió pude ver el dolor que le causaba eso en sus ojos.

–Me importa un pepino que haya sido o no tu intención… – Me acerque más a el y lo mire fríamente – Vas a pagar por el dolor que le causaste.

–¿Enserio? – Pregunto en tono burlón.

Perdí el control en ese momento y le di un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda. El se tambaleo y escupió sangre, pero me enfrento nuevamente, le di un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas, me abalance sobre él. Comencé a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra hasta que caímos al suelo, yo estaba sobre él y lo golpeaba repetidamente en la cara, el se había detenido y ya no hacia nada por detenerme.

– ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?

–Porque me lo merezco – Dijo desviando la mirada.

Todo mi enojo se esfumo en un segundo al oír su tono de voz, no era el tono de voz frio y calculador que el estúpido de Mat poseía, lo vi fijamente a los ojos, estos se miraban muertos.

–Mat…

–Tienes razón, si soy un imbécil… la perdí… y con eso lo perdí todo. – Su voz sonaba como que él se encontrara en una total agonía.

–Mat… yo – Me levante, el permaneció tirado en el suelo, aunque se apoyo en sus codos.

–No te disculpes, todo ha sido mi culpa…

Estire mi mano y el la tomo, lo ayude a ponerse de pie. El comenzó a camina hacia la sala, se tambaleaba un poco. Se sentó en un amplio sofá color blanco, yo me senté a su lado.

–La perdí… lo perdí todo… soy un imbécil… ella me odia, la hice sufrir… soy un imbécil – Parecía que esas palabras se escapan de su boca inconscientemente.

Yo no decía nada, no tenía nada que decir… era verdad, el la había perdido…

–Tai, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–N-no lo sé…

– ¿Crees que la pueda recuperar?

–No lo sé…

– ¿Crees que me perdonara algún día?

–No lo sé…

–¿Sabes algo acaso? – Pregunto en son de burla

Yo me reí con ganas – Si no tiene que ver con futbol, estoy perdido. – Respondí honestamente.

Ambos nos reimos animadamente hasta que la risa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, dejando a su paso un silencio incomodo.

Oculto su rostro detrás de sus manos.

–No sé qué hacer… – Su voz sonaba cansada – Quisiera que ella entendiera lo que hice… que supiera cuanto la amo…. Que nunca la quise dañar… –Nos quedamos callados…

Su dolor era tan palpable… lo conocía, no por nada él era mi mejor amigo, de todos los años que lo había conocido, nunca habíamos hablado sobre esto.

– ¿Por qué nunca me contaste?

–Porque sentía que me odiarías al saber toda la verdad –Respondió simple – ¿Por qué no me odias? – Pregunto.

– ¿Por qué te debería de odiar?

–Porque le hice daño a Mimi… yo se que tú la quieres – Me sonroje levemente

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Siempre lo he sabido… por como la miras… – Me sentí avergonzado… el siempre supo que yo estaba enamorado de su novia… era el peor amigo del mundo. – También deberías odiarme porque le hice daño a Sora… ella era tu mejor amiga

–Eres mi mejor amigo… y aunque eres un completo imbécil… se que nunca les quisiste hacer daño.

–Gracias…

–Pero te diré algo…

– ¿Qué?

–No dejare que le hagas daño nuevamente, a ninguna de las dos… y créeme que no parare hasta… hasta ser el nuevo dueño del corazón de Mimi.

El sonrió – Yo peleare también, para que sea mía nuevamente tratare de emendar el error que cometí… aunque No importa quién gane… siempre seremos amigos.

–Exacto – Dije sonriente. Extendí la mano y el la tomo cerrando el trato – Que gane el mejor…

**(…)**

Me desperté debido a la alarma de mi celular que sonaba incesantemente, primero la ignore, pero la música se volvió tan insoportable que me rendí. Me incorpore lentamente en mi cama restregando mis ojos, parpadee repetidas veces para lograr acostumbrarme a tener los ojos abiertos, vi por la ventana, el día estaba nublado y gris… me senté un rato tratando de poner en orden el millón de ideas que de acumulaban en mi mente, lentamente comencé a recordar todo, la canción, sora, Mat…. Mat y su historia, el dolor, las lagrimas y… a Tai.

Sentía un pequeño pero de verdad molesto dolor de cabeza, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño rápidamente, tome una rápida y relajante ducha y luego me aliste con la primer ropa que encontré. Camine hacia la salida de mi apartamento, luego al elevador y después de un rato me encontraba finalmente camino hacia su casa.

Dude al menos 15 minutos fuera de su casa, no estaba segura de querer hacer lo que venía a continuación, pero yo sabía que era algo necesario para poder seguir con mi vida y cerrar ese capítulo. Respire profundamente y toque el timbre.

–Ya voy – Grito esa voz tan familiar. En ese momento descubrí que era una locura lo que iba a hacer en ese instante, comencé a retroceder lentamente y estaba a punto de darme a la fuga cuando la puerta se abrió. – ¿Mimi?

"_Rayos" _Di media vuelta y sonreí nerviosa… – Hola… – Ella me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Hola, Sora.

–Mimi – Repitió ella… parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza como volviendo a la realidad. – ¿Quieres pasar? – Me ofreció con una amplia sonrisa, se veía más animada de lo que me esperaba.

–Si, gracias – Ella se hizo a un lado y entre a su casa, era acogedora y tal como la recordaba.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar?

–No, gracias.

–Ok, ven siéntate – Me ofreció mientras caminaba hacia la sala y se sentaba en el sofá más amplio. Yo me senté a su lado. Me sentía como una estúpida, había llegado a ese lugar sin la menor idea de lo que venía a decirle. – Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Am…. – _"Y ¿ahora qué?" _–Bueno… pues… yo… – Ella me miraba paciente. –Yo… te quería perdón por lo que paso ayer. – Dije la primera cosa que se me ocurrió, aunque era cierto.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia el suelo – No tienes por qué pedir perdón, fue todo mi culpa. – Sonaba triste.

–Claro que no, tú no te merecías eso… fui una tonta.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Grito viéndome con lágrimas en sus ojos – Fui una tonta Mimi, nunca debí de haber salido con Mat, ni comportarme así contigo.

–Sora… eso no me daba ningún derecho a hacer lo que hice.

–Mimi ¿Por qué eres tan buena?

Tome su mano – Sora, yo se que eres una buena persona y que… hiciste lo que hiciste por alguna razón.

–Siempre has sido muy especial… ahora entiendo porque todos te quieren.

– ¿Quererme? – Bufe algo molesta.

–Mimi, Mat te ama –Dijo esto con la mayor sinceridad del mundo – Yo se que nunca te quiso herir…

–Entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?

–Bueno… yo no sé claramente la historia completa, pero si podría decirte por que él y yo terminamos juntos. – Respondió

–¿Enserio?

–Seguro – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

**Flash Back**

Una joven pelirroja estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, veía como las hojas caían al suelo en un baile hermoso.

–¿Por qué tan sola? – Pregunto una voz detrás de ella. Ella solo suspiro tristemente en respuesta. – ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?

–Si claro.

El chico se ubico a su lado. –De verdad que te golpeo esa noticia. – Dijo el chico.

–No sé de que hablas. – Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Oh, vamos…. Yo se que sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

–Claro que no. – Negó nuevamente.

–De Tai…– Dijo él.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Oh, vamos Sora.

–Sí, lo sé… él es tu mejor amigo. – Dijo rodando los ojos–Y… ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Mimi? – Pregunto para cambiar de tema, no se le apetecía hablar de lo sucedido con Tai.

Desvió sus perfectos ojos azules hacia el suelo, ocultando su profundo dolor. – Ella y yo… ya no funcionamos – Dijo lo ultimo como si fuera lo más difícil que hubiera dicho en toda su vida.

–¿Por qué? Ustedes eran la pareja perfecta.

–Ella era la chica perfecta… yo soy el imbécil que la perdió.

–Pero… ella aun me manda mensajes de vez en cuando y al parecer ella no sabe que ustedes han terminado.

–Es que aun no es oficial – Explico el rubio.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no tengo el valor de terminar lo que tengo con ella – Admitió.

–No puedes dejar que ella siga pensando que entre tú y ella todo está de maravillas – Reprocho la pelirroja. – Además si no me equivoco, ella viene en un mes de visita.

–Si lo sé, tienes toda la razón… pero enserio no se qué hacer.

–Tengo una idea – Dijo la pelirroja de repente.

–Vamos ¡Escúpelo! – Grito el rubio impaciente.

–Yo me quiero vengar de Tai – El rubio asintió – Y tu… te quieres "Librar" de Mimi. – El rubio asintió nuevamente, pero esta vez se noto sumamente triste. –Deberíamos salir.

–¿Salir adonde?

–Hay tonto… como una pareja. –explico ella divertida.

–Tú y ¿yo? – Pregunto el rubio incrédulo.

–Sí, si Mimi sabe que tú y yo estamos juntos entenderá que tú ya no quieres nada con ella… y yo obtendría mi tan querida venganza. – Explico ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

–Eso es estúpido – Repuso el rubio.

–Claro que no… piénsalo… si Mimi viene y se encuentra con que tu y yo estamos saliendo, ya no tendrías la necesidad de terminar con ella porque entendería el mensaje al instante.

–Pero ¿Por qué salir conmigo seria una venganza para Tai? – Pregunto confuso.

–Créeme, yo sé lo que hago.

–Ok, así que tú y yo… somos… ¿pareja?

–Si mi querido novio – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo satisfecha mientras lo abrazaba.

**Fin del flashback**

Me quede como una piedra en el sofá de Sora, con la mirada fija en un punto X de su casa.

–Por eso cuando vine… ustedes estaban juntos… y no hablaron conmigo – Pensé en voz alta.

–Mimi, yo de verdad los siento. –Estaba en un trance. – Mimi, yo no quise hacer nada…. No tienes idea de lo arrepentida que me siento… no te pido que volvamos a ser como antes, pero por lo menos perdóname.

La sinceridad en su voz me hizo volver a la realidad. – Esta bien. – Conteste con una sonrisa. – Yo te perdono, se que tú no eres así y te perdono por lo que hiciste.

Ella me abrazo eufórica, yo le correspondí con fingida. – Me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde y mi madre pidió que le ayudara con el almuerzo – Mentí.

–Oh, está bien Mimi… Gracias por todo, enserio.

**(…)**

Caminaba entre las calles sin ningún rumbo fijo, caminar siempre había calmado mis nervios, vi el cielo, estaba nublado, nubes de tormenta. Se sentía en el aire que se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Las calles estaban algo solas, eso era muy extraño en Japón. Suspire pesadamente.

Una gota cayó en la punta de mi nariz, cuando dirigí mi vista al cielo pude comprobar que la tormenta estaba empezado, la gente corría en miles de direcciones a resguardarse de la lluvia, yo no le di importancia, amaba la lluvia. Comencé a caminar hacia el pequeño parque de Odaiba, me dirigía hacia los juegos de niños pequeños, ese lugar me traia recuerdos.

La tormenta aumentaba en potencia a cada metro que caminaba, pero no le di importancia, llegue hasta los juegos de niños comencé a distinguir las figuras de los juegos entre la lluvia y la casi completa oscuridad cuando… la vi. Perfecta como siempre, sus hermosos caireles caían por su espalda mojados por la lluvia, estaba de espaldas a mi por lo cual no se había percatado de mi presencia.

–No… – Oí que murmuraba algo por lo cual me acerque lenta y silenciosamente hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Sollozaba suavemente y murmuraba cosas incoherentes.

–Princesa –Esto se escapo de mí sin percatarme de lo que había dicho.

Ella se levanto de un salto y quedo viéndome frente a frente. – ¡Tu! – Grito fuera de sí al reconocerme. – ¡Arruinaste todo! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Eres un tonto! – Avanzo a mí llorando mientras gritaba miles de cosas y comenzó a golpearme débilmente – ¡¿Por qué? – La sostuve de ambos brazos para detener los golpes – ¿Por qué arruinaste todo?... – me pregunto mientras su voz se desvanecía.

–Mimi… – Cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar violentamente, temblaba y se abrazaba a sí misma, me acerque a ella realmente asustado por su reacción por lo cual la abrace, ella pareció no notar esto, estaba como en un transe, lloraba, temblaba. Parecía estar en un… pánico total. – Mimi, cálmate por favor – Comencé a zarandearla para que ella volviera en sí, alzo su rostro y me encontré con sus ojos, las pupilas dilatadas por el pánico.

–Te odio… te odio…. ¡Te odio! – grito. Yo sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y la acerque a mi cara, ella abrió los ojos pero ahora con sorpresa… – Mat… – Dijo susurrando.

Toque sus labios con los míos, primero delicadamente, luego violentamente, después de tanto tiempo de soñar con que esto se repitiera, tenía miedo de que se acabara, ella no hacía nada, no se alejaba de mí, pero tampoco correspondía a mi beso. Hasta que finalmente paso, sus labios se comenzaron a mover al compas de los míos, me sentí en el paraíso, sentí que vivía otra vez. Era un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimientos.

– ¡¿Qué te sucede? – Grito ella alejándose de mí súbitamente y poniéndose de pie.

–Yo…

– ¡¿a qué juegas? ¡Me dices que no quieres estar conmigo y mira lo que haces!

–Yo…

–Yo, yo, yo, yo ¡YO! , todo yo…. ¡Deja de pensar en ti mismo por un segundo y piensa en el daño de me haces! – Grito ella. – Y no solo a mí ¡También a las otras personas!

Auch, eso si me dolió. – Lo siento… – Fue lo único que pude decir.

–Que lo sientas no arreglas las cosas.

–Mimi…

–Ya déjalo así – Dijo dando media vuelta.

–No te vayas… por favor no me dejes.

–Tú me enseñaste a hacerlo – Repuso con voz fría, mientras se alejaba entre la lluvia hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Agradecí que estuviera lloviendo, de esa forma no se podían ver las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

**(…)**

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 6**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Es que tengo una perrita nueva (se llama princesa jajajajajajaj) y ella se comió el cable del internet, además la escuela me tenia loca y había tenido un bloqueo de escritor**

**De verdad lo siento. Espero que me perdonen.**

**Déjenme reviews diciéndome si les gusto este capítulo. **** POR FAVOR SE LOS RUEGO.**

**BESOS.**


	7. Un poco de ayuda

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 7 ****.**

**Tengan lista en youtube "My inmortal – Evanesence" y "Far from home- Hinder"**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

(…)

–¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Ella levanto la vista para encontrarse con un mar azul.

–N-no Ex-exactamente – Respondió ella por la cercanía de aquel rubio.

–¿Me puedo sentar? – Pregunto con voz seductora. La castaña simplemente asintió mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en la silla que se encontraba a la par de ella. – ¿Por qué estas mal? –

–Mi pelo es un desastre – Dijo señalando a sus hermosos caireles que se miraban un poco desordenados, pero no por eso feos, – mi vestido se rompió – levanto una parte de la tela de la falda de su hermoso vestido rosa, – mi maquillaje es un desastre – señalo su cara en la que se podía observar el maquillaje de los ojos ligeramente corrido. – Y mira – Añadió levantando el pie – ¡Se me rompió un tacón! – Chillo al borde de las lágrimas.

–Te miras hermosa –Dejo escapar el rubio sin pensarlo 2 veces, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–¿Hablas enserio? – Pregunto la castaña sorprendida, se había sonrojado levemente, pero gracias al cielo, las luces de la fiesta no habían permitido que Mat lo notara.

–Si, tú siempre te ves hermosa…. Es más hoy pareces una _princesa._

A Mimi se le detuvo el corazón al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Mat, el insensible y rebelde Mat diciéndole que parecía princesa, A ELLA, este era sin dudas, el mejor día de su vida, en ese instante olvido su cabello, su maquillaje, su vestido ¡HASTA SUS ZAPATOS!. Mimi dirigió la mirada hacia la pista de baile, todos bailaban muy acaramelados con su pareja. Un suspiro escapo de su boca de fresa.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si… – Respondió ella tristemente sin despegar la vista de la pista de baile.

Mat sonrió, al parecer había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado. – Mimi… – Ella dirigió su vista hacia Mat, –¿Qui-quieres bailar? – Tartamudeo ligeramente. ¡Yamato Ishida tartamudeando! Eso no era algo que se veía todos los días.

–¿Ya viste mi zapato? – Pregunto ella algo molesta.

–A ver, dame el otro – Dijo extendiendo su mano para que Mimi le diera su otro zapato, el que estaba bueno. Mimi se lo dio extrañada. Mat lo tomo y con un poco de esfuerzo quebró el tacón.

–¡¿estás loco? – Chillo la castaña molesta.

–Toma – Dijo con simpleza, devolviéndole el taco. Se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia la castaña. –Ahora, vamos a bailar.

Mimi se le quedo viendo a sus zapatos con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, pero luego vio la amplia sonrisa de Mat y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, la verdad es que era más como usar los dos zapatos sin tacón que usar solamente uno.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar al suave ritmo de la canción. Mimi apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Mat y este apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la castaña, absorbiendo su embriagante aroma. El corazón de la castaña retumbaba sonoramente en su pecho, parecía un tambor.

–Mimi –Susurro él.

Ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro del rubio peligrosamente cercano al suyo. – ¿Si? – Pregunto algo nerviosa.

–Hace mucho tiempo que tengo que decirte algo. –

La castaña podía sentir el aliento de Mat sobre su delicada piel, se había perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules. – Y ¿Qué es? – Pregunto.

–Por una Mirada daría un mundo, Por una Caricia daría un cielo, Por un Beso... no sé que daría por un Beso. – Declamo sensualmente al oído de Mimi.

–Mat… – Fue la única cosa coherente que sus labios pudieron articular en ese momento, aunque sus ojos decían miles de cosas.

–Mimi… te quiero, hace mucho tiempo que te lo quiero decir, pero no encontraba el valor de hacerlo.

–¿Tu me quieres? ¿A mí? – La chica parecía no asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad en ese instante.

–Más que a nada, más que a todo. – Respondió el acercándose nuevamente al bellos rosto de la ojimiel.

–Yo también te quiero – Dijo ella finalmente, con una tierna sonrisa. La sonrisa triunfal que se formo en los labios de Mat lo hizo verse aun más atractivo que antes (si eso era posible). Los rostros de ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus frentes estuvieron unidas. – Te quiero – Repitió la chica.

–Para siempre – Susurro el antes de fundirse en un tierno pero apasionado beso.

**(…)**

¿Para siempre? Al parecer Mat no conocía el significado de esa palabra.

¿Por qué todo me tenía que salir mal? ¿Es acaso algún tipo de maldición? ¿Algo que hice en mí otra vida y que en este momento lo estoy pagando? Aunque no creo que alguien pueda hacer algo TAN malo para tener que pagar de la manera en la que yo estoy pagando. La poca cordura que poseo se me esta escapando entre los dedos, escapándose de mí con cada respiro, con cada pensamiento… con cada recuerdo.

Sus labios sobre los míos, la manera en que olvido mi propio nombre cuando estos se juntan, la manera en que lo quiero tener cada vez más cerca para respirar su dulce y embriagante aroma, la manera en que deseo mas mientras estos se funden en un hermoso baile… me está matando… está acabando conmigo.

Cada vez que me propongo a seguir adelante, a construir un puente que me aleje de todo en el pasado, que me lleve a otro lugar para olvidar el dolor que sentía en mi interior, CADA VEZ que trato de hacerlo, se aparece el, destruyendo todo lo que había construido y dejándome en las ruinas.

¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme sentir como que no valgo nada? Me quiere conformar con las sobras de su amor.

Esta rutina se había vuelto casi diaria, el estar acostada en la cama, despierta a las 2 de la mañana, maldiciendo su nombre una y otra vez, odiando todo lo que hace, la manera en que juega conmigo, la manera en que tiene la cara de un ángel, la manera en que conoce mis puntos débiles… la manera en que me hace amarlo perdidamente.

Me vuelve loca con sus cambios repentinos de humos, a veces me odia, a veces me ama. Dice que no quiere estar conmigo, que merezco algo mejor, y luego viene y me besa. Cambia de parecer cada 3 segundos y con esto tiene el poder de hacerme feliz o destruirme a su antojo. Tengo que acoplarme a lo que él dice, tengo que jugar su juego, aunque cambie las reglas a su beneficio.

Ya estaba cansada pero aun no podía conciliar el sueño, me levante pesadamente de mi cama y tome mi Ipod, me coloque los audífonos y me tumbe en la cama nuevamente, deje que las notas de mi canción favorita comenzaran a sonar y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por los sentimientos.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Ya estoy cansada de pensar en ti, de que vivas en mí. Quisiera poder borrarte de mi mente de una vez por todas, tú te fuiste y me dejaste, pero tu presencia se quedo conmigo, me atormenta día a día, viviendo y lo más oscuro de mi mente, haciendo acto de presencia en los peores momentos. Recordándome constantemente que estoy sola.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Todas las heridas que dejaste en mi siguen en carne viva, no pueden ser curadas, ni siquiera el tiempo puede ayudarme. Han pasado ya años y sigues viviendo en mí.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Al parecer no te importo todo lo que yo hice por ti, no importo que haya estado contigo durante todos esos años, tú te fuiste, me dejaste sola y a pesar de ya no estar conmigo, sigues siendo el único dueño de mi corazón.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Todo lo que antes solía hacerme sonreír, lo que me llenaba de vida, lo que me hacia olvidar mis penas, todo eso ahora es el causante de mi dolor, de mis miedos, de mis heridas. Veo tu cara cada vez que cierro mis ojos, oigo tu voz resonar en mi mente. No me dejas vivir.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

El tiempo simplemente no puede borrar tanto dolor.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Yo pienso en ti, tú vives en mi mente. Solo, fijo, sin tregua y a toda hora. Parece que no importa lo que haga, no puedo lograr que te alejes de mi mente. Cada palabra, cada mirada, cada lugar, me hace regresar a ti. Siempre atada a tu recuerdo.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

He tratado tantas veces de dejarte atrás, de sacarte de mi mente, de convencerme que tú ya no estás conmigo, aunque tu presencia siempre este aquí.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Siempre estarás presente en mi mente. Siempre tendrás todo de mi. Siempre serás el único en mi corazón.

Llore un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que finalmente el cansancio me gano y me dirigí rumbo a la inconsciencia. Me desperté sobresaltada a eso de las 11 de la mañana.

-¡Mimi, si no abres esta puerta tendré que botarla! – grito una voz masculina desde la entrada. Salte de mi cama y corrí hacia la entrada de mi pent-house asustada por la amenaza.

–¿Quién es? – Pregunte temerosa.

–¿Cómo, que quien soy? – Pregunto una voz indignada.

–¡Perdóname! – Grite en son de disculpa mientras abría la puerta rápidamente y me lanzaba a los brazos de aquel chico.

–Me asustaste – Reprocho mientras me abrazaba protectoramente. –Llevo toda la noche llamándote y casi 10 minutos tocando la puerta. ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

–Lo siento… es que deje mi celular apagado. – Me deshice de su abrazo y mordí me el labio nerviosa.

– ¿Estuviste llorando?

–No.

–¿Qué paso ayer?

–Nada.

–Mimi, tu sabes que te conozco más que eso.

–Enserio… no paso nada. – Sus penetrantes ojos chocolate se posaron en los míos… – De verdad…. – Continuaba con la mirada – Esta bien te contare. – Me rendí.

El sonrió triunfante y se dirigió al sofá conmigo. Comencé a contarle al principio lo de Sora y termine con lo sucedido con Matt en el parque, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pensé que en cualquier momento caerían mis piernas.

– ¡¿Qué ese idiota hizo qué? – Pregunto fuera de sí. – ¡Se las va a ver conmigo! – Grito poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Me pare frente a él por lo que él se detuvo en seco, y le dedique e una mirada de reproche. – Tú no vas a ningún lado – Dije con voz severa.

–Pero, Mimi.

–Pero nada. Ya estoy cansada de tantas peleas, quiero dejar esto atrás de una buena vez ¿entiendes? – El me vio durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí complacida y volví a sentarme en el amplio sofá, el se sentó a mi lado de mala gana….

–Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

–¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo? – Pregunte divertida. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con Tai, con el podía hacer bromas, podía reirme… me la pasaba bien.

–Ja ja ja… muy chistosita.

–Mmm, no lo sé… – Comencé a pensar en diferentes actividades que me pudieran mantener distraída el resto del día. – ¿Qué te parece ir a la playa?

– ¿A la playa? ¿Con este clima? – Pregunto señalando a la ventana, una pequeña llovizna caía suavemente. – Tu si que estas mal de la cabeza.

–Perdóname, solo quería dar una idea. –Fingí molestia. El sonrió divertido. – ¿Qué se te apetece a ti gran rey del universo?

–Con este clima sería bueno quedarse en casa… viendo películas.

–¿Una maratón de películas de miedo? – Pregunte emocionada.

–¿Películas de miedo? ¿TU? – Se comenzó a reir con ganas.

–Cállate tonto, yo soy fan de las películas de miedo. – El levanto una ceja. – Es enserio.

–Entonces suena perfecto. Veremos cuanto aguantas – Respondió el con una de sus amplias sonrisas, que, sin razón aparente lograban que miles de mariposas volaran en mi estomago. – Yo voy por las películas y tu ve por las palomitas y demás golosinas. – Indique mientras me dirigía al estudio, ahí mantenía miles de películas.

**(…)**

Me senté a su lado, habíamos movido los muebles de la sala y nos sentamos en el suelo, tirando diferentes cojines para estar mas cómodos, teníamos la hermosa pantalla plana justo frente a nosotros.

–Amo esta película – Me dijo mientras presionaba play y el sonido invadía la sala.

– ¿Cuál es? – Pregunte acercándome a ella "Para que escuchara mejor"

–Ehh… – Se sonrojo mucho ante mi cercanía. – Se llama "El despertar del diablo"

La película empezó con normalidad, hasta que empezó su parte sangrienta, Mimi se abrazo a mí y de vez en cuando ocultaba su cara en mi cuello.

–Había olvidado lo horrible que era. – Susurro en mi cuello. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Yo me reí con ganas por lo cual ella me dirigió una mirada furiosa y me dio un suave golpe. – ¡Oye! – Grite fingiendo indignación.

Ella empezó a reír y se levanto del suelo.

–¿Adonde crees que vas? – Pregunte mientras me levantaba y la empezaba a seguir por toda la sala. Ella me saco la lengua. – ¡De estas no te salvas! – Grite mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella y comenzaba a hacerle un ataque de cosquillas.

–¡Por favor para! – Rogaba entre risas mientras luchaba en contra de mis cosquillas.

La alce del suelo y su cara se quedo a escasos centímetros de la mía. Las risas cesaron y termine perdido en un mar color miel, deje de pensar, simplemente aspiraba su dulce aroma a fresas, nuestras caras se iban acercando lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que…

– ¡Ah! – Grito una de las estúpidas protagonistas de la estúpida película. Dimos un pequeño salto, sentí que salí de un trance, aunque no deje que ella se alejara de mí. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer que la tensión desapareciera para que esto no se convirtiera en una situación incomoda.

–¿Mimi? – Pregunte en un susurro, peligrosamente cerca de su cara y mirándola de una manera sumamente seductora.

–¿Si? – Ella estaba sonrojada.

– ¿Por qué eres tan fea? – pregunte entre risas y le dedique una amplia sonrisa, mientras ella me empujaba riéndose.

–Eres un tonto – Dijo ella aun riéndose, camino nuevamente hacia donde estábamos viendo las películas y se sentó. Yo la seguí satisfecho con mi distracción.

**(…)**

No sabía qué hacer, había sido un completo tonto por haber besado a Mimi…. Me deje llevar por el momento, hacia tanto tiempo que no la tenía tan cerca… tan mía. Tome mi guitarra.

_You said I'm always saying sorry for the same old things  
I'm sorry for the drugs and how much I drank  
You said I say it so much it doesn't mean anything  
I'm sorry, my love, but I had to leave_

Sé que siempre digo lo siento, al parecer lo digo tantas veces que ha perdido el significado. Siento haberme hundido en las drogas y en la bebida, siento haberte dejado… siento haberme tenido que ir de tu lado.

_I hope most of you will never know what it's like to let a love go  
Leaving everything at home, everything you've ever known_

Espero que tu nunca tengas que sentir lo que es dejar ir al amor de tu vida. Espero que nunca sientas el dolor que causa el dejar escapar al amor de tu vida, sentir que se te escapa entre los dedos, de saber que es tu culpa.

_I can't fix this from a phone  
I'm sorry you feel so alone  
It's like I told you, "You're better off without me, I'm sick of saying sorry."  
__So far from home_

¿Por qué nunca respondí tus llamadas? Porque ese problema no se podía resolver por teléfono. Me mataba el saber que te sentías sola… pero como te lo dije antes, estas mejor sin mí, te mereces a alguien que te cuida… y al parecer ese no soy yo.

_You keep calling and complaining that I just don't care  
Would you say that if I was there?  
It's that picture you keep painting that's causing your tears  
I could set you straight if you were here_

I hope most of you will never know what it's like to let a love go  
Leaving everything at home, everything you've ever known

Me llamabas y mandabas mensajes constantemente, preguntando por qué no contestaba, que simplemente no me importaba nuestra relación, yo se que si hubiera estado contigo, todo sería diferente. Espero que algún dia entiendas lo que hice, que entiendas que lo hice por ti.

_I can't fix this from a phone  
I'm sorry you feel so alone  
It's like I told you, "You're better off without me, I'm sick of saying sorry."  
So far from home_

_I don't want to string you along  
And that's why I'm letting you go_

It's like I told you, "You're better off without me, I'm sick of saying sorry."  
_So far from home_

No quiero mantenerte atada a mí, no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa, no quiero que vivas todos los problemas por los que yo tengo que pasar, por eso te deje, por eso me aleje de ti. Te mereces a alguien mejor.

_And you don't know how many times I talked to you  
And I can't count how many fights i fought with you_

I don't want to string you along  
That's why I'm letting you go  
It's like I told you, "You're better off without me, I'm sick of saying sorry."

Lo siento por el dolor causado, por las lágrimas derramadas, por los corazones rotos, por las promesas sin cumplir. Lo siento por todo, si pudiera arreglarlo de cualquier manera lo haría…. Pero no puedo, el daño esta echo y ahora tengo que vivir con ese error por el resto de mi vida, aunque me duela.__

_I can't fix this from a phone  
I'm sorry you feel so alone  
It's like I told you, "You're better off without me, I'm sick of saying sorry."_

I don't want to string you along  
That's why I'm letting you go  
It's like I told you, "You're better off without me, I'm sick of saying sorry."  
So far from home.

Dolía el pensar que la había perdido, me mataba día a día, me quería convencer a mi mismo de que lo mejor era alejarme de ella y dejarla vivir, pero siempre que la veo… todo mi autocontrol se esfuma y quiero volverla a tener entre mis brazos.

Ustedes me han de creer bipolar, bueno la verdad es que yo también me siento así, pero tienen que entender lo difícil que es dejar que el amor de tu vida se vaya, dejar que se escape entre tus manos, saber que lo pudiste haber tenido todo y que lo perdiste. Es simplemente un sentimiento con el cual no se puede vivir.

Deje la guitarra a un lado y me encamine hacia la terraza, una pequeña llovizna caía. Cerré los ojos mientras miles de gotas caían sobre en mi cuerpo. Solté un sonoro grito, estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haber cometido ese error tan grande.

Quería arreglar las cosas entre ella y yo, tal vez no la iba a recuperar, pero quería que ella me perdonara, quería saber que ella no me odiaba. Me había prometido a mi mismo llevar las cosas con calma, pero el tenerla tan cerca había hecho que me olvidara me mis propias promesas. Maldije por lo bajo mi falta de auto control y dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo, tenía que pensar en algo para que ella me perdonara, no podía perderla, no otra vez.

Comencé a caminar arriba y debajo de mi habitación tratando de encontrar la respuesta a lo que debía de hacer.

–Tengo que hacer algo – Dije decidido y corrí hacia la puerta de mi casa tomando mi billetera, mis llaves y un paraguas en el camino.

Camine un poco hasta que me detuve frente a una casa a la que yo no visitaba tan frecuentemente.

–Ya voy – Dijo una voz femenina desde el interior de la casa, pude oír los pasos que se acercaban mas y mas a la puerta, hasta que esta finalmente se abrió. – ¿Matt? – Pregunto la chica confundida.

–Hola –salude algo nervioso.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Mmm, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café y hablamos de eso?

Ella dudo un poco. – Esta bien, dame un momento. – Entro a su casa y salió nuevamente con su abrigo y un bolso.

Nos dirigimos hacia una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de su casa.

–Y… ¿A qué se debe todo esto? – Pregunto ella curiosa mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

–Bueno… quería pedirte ayuda con algo – Admití.

–¿Con que?

–Mmm…. – No sabía la manera en que se lo podía decir. – Tu eres muy amiga de Mimi. – Sentí como mi garganta quemaba al decir su nombre.

Ella se acomodo sus cabellos morados detrás de su oreja y me dedico una mirada que me invitaba a continuar. – Sigue – Me animo al ver que no decía nada.

–Quiero que te me ayudes… con ella.

–Mmm… ¿de que manera exactamente?

–Quiero… que ella me perdone.

–Tú la heriste mucho. – Dijo ella pensativa.

–Si lo sé – Repuse fríamente. – Por eso necesito que tú me ayudes.

–Y ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?

–Que encuentres la manera que ella y yo podamos hablar, sin interrupciones… ni peleas. Que logremos arreglar todos nuestros malentendidos.

–Te puedo ayudar con las interrupciones. – Me explico. – Pero las peleas y la reconciliación… eso ya es cosa tuya.

–Gracias – Dije yo tomando sus manos en señal de agradecimiento, ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa. – y ¿Qué harás? – Pregunte curioso.

–No lo sé – Respondió ella honesta. – Solo ten en cuenta que será algo grande. Yo sonreí. – ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por recuperar su amor?

–TODO. – Respondí sin pensármelo 2 veces.

Ella sonrió complacida. – Si que la amas. – Dijo esto mas para sí misma que para mí.

–Más que a nadie en el mundo.

Ella asintió pensativa. – Si me disculpas – Ella se puso de pie – Tengo que ir a planear el gran evento así que… arrivedercci.

**(…)**

**Bueno… ese fue el capitulo 7, espero que les haya gustado.**

**ME QUERIA DISCULPAR POR LA TARDANZA. Enserio lo siento, quisiera poder subir todas las semanas un capítulo pero la escuela ya me tiene medio loca, no hablo con las paredes porque aún conservo un poco de cordura. Pero para que vean lo loca que me tienen las clases, un dia de estos soñé que estaba en clase de matemáticas y que el profesor estaba resolviendo un problema ¡ESO YA ES UN TRAUMA!**

**Enserio espero que me disculpen y que no dejen de leer mi fic T.T**

**¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? ¿lo aman? ¿lo odian? Por favor déjenme reviews diciéndome lo que piensan, amo leerlas, de verdad que me alegran el dia! No les cuesta nada :D acepto todo tipo de criticas :D.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, aunque las clases me estén volviendo loca. ENSERIO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS.**

**Bueno… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos.**


	8. Perdon?

**¿Se acuerdan de mi? ¿No? **

**LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, no tienen idea de cuánto siento haberme tardado tanto. HACE MAS DE UNA SEMANA QUE INTENTO SUBIR ESTE CAPI Y FANFICTION NO ME LO PERMITE.**

**Lean el capitulo. Abajo están mis tontas excusas.**

**Preparen - Un día es un siglo sin ti – Chayanne.**

La alarma sonó a las 7 de la mañana, hice una mueca de disgusto, siempre he ODIADO levantarme temprano. De repente una amplia sonrisa tomo lugar en mi cara.

-Este es el gran día – Dije saltando de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño, - _Hoy me he levantado dando un salto mortal, he echado un par de huevos a mi sartén, dando volteretas he llegado al baño me he duchado y he despilfarrado el gel, porque hoy... algo me dice... que voy a pasármelo bien...__–_ Comencé a cantar alegremente mientras tomaba una larga ducha.

Salí del baño sintiéndome refrescado por la larga ducha - _Sé __que tengo muchos enemigos, pero esta noche no podrán contar conmigo, porque voy a convertirme en hombre-lobo_ – Seguía cantando mientras me dirigía hacia mi cuarto.

–Hermanito… ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Kari con una sonrisa divertida.

–Perfectamente – Respondí y le di un beso en la frente.

–Tai, que asco – Dijo mientras se limpiaba la frente. – Eres un raro.

– Hoy es el día. – Repetí al entrar a mi cuarto. Me puse mi uniforme del equipo de futbol. Tome el teléfono. –Hola, Kotaro… ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?... – Espere a oír su respuesta. – perfecto. – Colgué y deje salir un fuerte suspiro. – Todo está saliendo como lo planee.

–_Hermano ¡Ya deja de hablar solo y apresúrate que ya vas tarde!_

Salte de la cama y me puse mis zapatos, para luego salir corriendo de mi cuarto. – Adiós, Mama. – Le di un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Me llevas? – Pregunto mi hermana con una tierna sonrisa.

–Lo siento, tengo planes – Respondí mientras daba vuelta y corría hacia mi carro.

– ¡¿Y que se supone que haga? – Dijo indignada en mi espalda. Yo no respondí y subí a mi carro. – ¡Eres un tonto!

Aparque mi carro frente a su edificio – _Y voy a pasármelo bien, muy bien, muy bien, muy bien Y voy a pasar, voy a pasármelo bien. Hey, hey, muy bien. _– tome el celular y marque su número.

**(…)**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en la cara, estire mis brazos y luego frote mis ojos con las manos tratando de mejorar mi nublada vista. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño, tome una larga ducha con agua caliente que logro que pudiera pensar con claridad. Salí de mi baño y me dirigí a mi adorado armario, encontré mi uniforme de porristas e hice una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

–_Esto no deja nada a la imaginación. _– pensé mientras me comenzaba a vestir. Mi celular comenzó a sonar por lo cual salí corriendo hacia mi cama y conteste rápidamente.

– _¿Ya estas lista? _– Pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

–Dame 5 minutos – Dije mientras con la mano que tenia libre me terminaba de colocar mis tennis para ahorrar tiempo.

– _¿Otra vez tarde? _– Bufo él.

–lla llallate yonyo. – Murmure yo inteligiblemente.

– _¿Qué? _– pregunto divertido.

Escupí y me enjuague la boca. – ¡Ya cállate tonto! Bajo en 3 minutos – Grite exasperada mientras colgaba el teléfono. Comencé a maquillarme lo más rápido posible y salí corriendo de mi apartamento como alma que se lleva el diablo, afuera del edificio pude ver aparcado el pickup de Tai. Sonreí ampliamente y corrí hasta el.

–Wow – Dijo el al verme.

–Lo sé, odio este uniforme. – Hice un puchero.

–Te vez hermosa – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y arranco el carro. Yo me sonroje y vi para otro lado para que él no se percatare de eso.

–¿Puedo encender la radio?

–Claro.

Comencé a buscar en alguna emisora una canción…

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

Me sonroje al ver la letra de la canción. Era exactamente la manera en que me sentía al lado de Tai... sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento… y cambie la emisora.

_You said move on where do I go_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

_Because when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Ese había sido un golpe bajo de parte de las emisoras…. ¿era cierto? ¿Estaba usando a Tai como plato de segunda mesa?... era claro que no había superado a Matt, yo todavía lo amaba, y eso probablemente jamás cambiaria… ¿pero quería de verdad a Tai, o era simplemente un tonto intento de olvidar a Yamato?

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela, Tai aparco su carro, luego se bajo de este y abrió mi puerta.

–Que caballeroso. – El se sonrojo levemente.

–Pero solo contigo – Susurro en mi oído, pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas. Comencé a caminar para que el no notara que mi pulso se había acelerado increíblemente.

Había miles de globos por todas partes y adornos de diferentes colores. Todos los alumnos de la escuela acompañados por sus padres y hermanos, la escuela rebosaba de personas. Se podía respirar el espíritu de competencia en el aire. Era el día deportivo de la escuela de Odaiba y todo el mundo estaba emocionado por esto. Había miles de puestos de comida y de venta de diferentes cosas por todas partes, todos iba preparados para jugar con los diferentes colegios que se presentaran ese día.

El dia se pasaba rápidamente entre risas, juegos y celebraciones. Había sido un día muy cansado para nosotras las porristas, ya que debíamos correr de un lugar a otro animando a los diferentes equipos.

**(…)**

Ella había venido en compañía de Tai, verla con él me rompía el corazón, quería salir corriendo tras él y darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero no podía, esa era una de las consecuencias por las acciones que había tomado en el pasado y en ese momento tenía que afrontarlas.

La vi pasar como una Diosa entre la gente, iba con el equipo de porristas y no con el estúpido de Tai, lo cual hizo que una amplia sonrisa tomara lugar en mi cara. Ella era la perfección en persona, con ese uniforme de porristas se veía hermosa, dejaba al descubierto parte de su esbelto cuerpo. Luche conmigo mismo para no correr detrás de ella y darle un largo beso, ya seria tiempo para eso. Ella levanto su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, yo sonreí de lado y ella me devolvió la sonrisa automáticamente, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacia se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. – Mimi… Mi princesa. – Susurre.

–¡Yamato! – Grito una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

–Hola, Yolei – Salude con una sonrisa.

–Ya tengo todo listo – Soltó ella entre jadeos.

–Hola, ¿Cómo estas Yamato? Bien gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú, Yolei? – Dije con falsa molestia.

–Ya cállate… – Dijo ella molesta enserio. – Veo que trajiste tu guitarra…. ¿hablaste con tu banda?

–Sí, todos están enterados.

–Ok, esto saldrá a la perfección. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

(…)

-Vamos, Mimi – dijo una voz a mis espaldas que me hizo salir de mi trance.

-Ya voy – Comencé a caminar y me situé al lado de las demás porristas esperando que ninguna hubiera notado esa pequeña escena.

Todos corrían hacia la cancha de futbol, buscando los mejores asientos en las butacas para presenciar el tan esperado partido de futbol entre la preparatoria de Odaiba contra nuestra siempre enemiga preparatoria de Hikarigaoka, que, sería el cierre del día deportivo. Las porristas nos situamos frente a las butacas, pero manteniéndonos lejos de donde se llevaba a cabo el partido.

-¡Vamos, chicas! – Grite para poner a mi escuadra en posición. Comenzamos con nuestra animada rutina, hacíamos mil y una acrobacias, saltos, paradas de manos, tiros al aire, giros, saltos mortales. El público gritaba con entusiasmo. – ¡A ganar! – Gritamos todos al unisonó al terminar nuestra coreografía. El público se volvió loco al ver entrar a los jugadores de ambas escuelas, pude ver miles de carteles, la mayoría con el nombre de Tai escrito en ellos. Sonreí , amaba ver a las chicas ponerse locas por él, era tan… divertido. Las niñas comenzaron a gritar locamente, por lo cual dirigí mi vista hacia la cancha y lo vi…

–¡Mimi! – Grito el entusiasmado, regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. La cual le devolví inmediatamente, casi en automático, sin pensármelo 2 veces… tan natural.

–¡Tai! – Grite sonriente. – ¡Tira un gol por mi!

– ¡Tenlo por seguro, hermosa! – Grito en respuesta mientras me guiñaba un ojo, me sonroje levemente. Pude sentir las miradas penetrantes de miles de fans celosas, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda mientras imaginaba las mil y un maneras en que una fan enamorada te podía asesinar, sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento.

El sonido del pito del arbitro dio inicio al tan esperado partido, los chicos peleaban entre si para conseguir la pelota, llevarla a la portería y así conseguir la victoria de su equipo, el partido pasaba rápidamente…

–¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – Ese grito resonó como un canto de los ángeles después de 70 minutos de juego. Toda la escuela de Odaiba se puso a festejar histérica el asombroso gol de Davis Motomiya. Aunque la felicidad no nos duro mucho ya que 10 minutos después un jugador de la otra escuela hizo el empate, las personas estaban nerviosas y los jugadores cansados, quedaban 10 minutos de juego y queríamos la victoria… 5 minutos…. 3 minutos… pude ver como Tai esquivaba a los defensas y quedaba frente al portero, cara a cara, un tiro y…. – – Todos se pusieron de pie gritando emocionados…

Tai apareció frente a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me cargo entusiasmado, –¡Para ti, hermosa! – Dijo riendo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Y regreso rápidamente a la cancha para los últimos 2 minutos del partido… el árbitro pito por última vez finalizando el energético partido. Los jugadores se fueron a sus vestidores entre gritos de victoria.

Nuestra preparatoria se quedo sentada esperando en las butacas a que los ganadores salieran para poder felicitarlos y luego ir a celebrar a algún lado… habían pasado al menos 15 minutos, estaba viendo a la puerta de los vestuarios, totalmente pérdida en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche un murmullo entre las butacas que comenzó a esparcirse.

–Mimi, mira… – Me dijo rima mientras golpeaba mis costillas con su codo.

–¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte dirigiendo mi vista hacia ella.

–Ahí. – Dijo señalando a la cancha con su dedo.

Sentí como toda la sangre huía de mi cara al verlo parado ahí, en medio de la cancha, con el viento removiendo sus perfectos rubios cabellos. Se sentó en un banco y saco su guitarra acústica de su estuche, golpeo repetidas veces el micrófono que estaba frente a el hasta cerciorarse de que este funcionaba adecuadamente, sonrió…

–Esta canción… – El público se silencio en segundos, ahora todos le ponían atención al Dios griego que estaba a punto de presentar una canción… – Es para mí princesa… espero que te guste – Dijo sonriente mientras me miraba… con sus ojos azules tan penetrantes y perfectos.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí  
aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que  
yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
se que piensas que no he sido sincero  
se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
pero quien me iba a decir  
que sin ti no se vivir_

Pude ver como sonreía amargamente y me dirigía una mirada llena de dolor y sinceridad…. un extraño brillo de adueñaba de sus ojos… ¿Lagrimas? No lo creo, el gran Yamato Ishida no llora… menos por mi… ¿O si?

_Y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

_Si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiando mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti  
_

Pude oír los gritos de las chicas a mi espalda, pasaron de ser fans de Tai a ser fans de Mat en un segundo, que poca lealtad, pero no divaguemos del tema central, en ese momento sentía como mis piernas se adormecían y supe que no iban a responder aunque intentara huir, era puro masoquismo el quedarme ahí parada como estúpida, sabía que debía huir antes de salir lastimada, huir de lo que me hace daño… pero no quería huir, quería oírlo cantar, oírlo cantar para mi… como solía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado  
para demostrarte que he cambiado  
ya lo que paso, paso  
rescatemos lo que nos unió  
que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
pero quien me iba decir  
que difícil es vivir_

La letra de la canción ponía mi piel de gallina, mis paredes anti-Yamato comenzaban a flaquear y las hermosas notas musicales que emanaban de su voz y su guitarra iban penetrando lentamente por las grietas que se abrían… Tal vez… tal vez… ¿debería darle una oportunidad… tal vez solo TAL VEZ el se la merece…

_Y ahora que no estás aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

_Si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiando mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti_

De la nada comenzaron a aparecer chicos que se acercaban lentamente a mí, todo el mundo miraba con curiosidad. Llego el primero y deposito un hermoso lirio rosado en mi mano, había una nota adherida a el –Te amo, perdóname. – Y asi sucesivamente fueron llegando chico por chico, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,…. 23…

_Porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti  
Cuanta falta me haces...  
si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti_

Se paró de su asiento y dejo su guitarra a un lado, tomo un lirio y camino hacia mi lentamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente mientras yo intentaba a toda costa mantenerme calmada. Cada paso que daba en mi dirección hacia que el ritmo de mi corazón aumentara considerablemente… más…. Más… más… estaba poco centímetros adelante mío, y mi corazón se detuvo repentinamente.

–Te amo, princesa… por favor… dame una oportunidad. – Pude ver la sinceridad en sus hermosos zafiros azules… pero en ese momento no podía articular palabra. – Por favor. – Repitió con voz suplicante, yo intentaba a toda costa articular alguna palabra, pero al parecer mi cerebro no podía encontrar conexión con mi boca.

– ¡Vamos, dile que si de una vez! – Grito una voz a mis espaldas. Y como que no tuviera control sobre mi propio cuerpo me abalance sobre el abrazándome a su cuello y sollozando sonoramente, empapando de lagrimas su camisa azul.

–Te amo, princesa. – Dijo él con voz ronca. Levante la vista y me encontré con ese enorme mar azul, que tenían nuevamente un brillo curioso. ¿Lagrimas otra vez?... Pff no lo creo.

(…)

Pude oír a alguien gritar. Un enorme malestar recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

–¡Vamos, dile que si de una vez! – Y vi como ella lo abrazaba.

Todo era tan… sureal, no me podía estar pasando, sentía como que todo fuera una película… me quede ahí parado como un estúpido, viéndola en sus brazos… el patético ramo de rosas rojas que compre cayó al suelo y todos los planes que prepare para que ella fuera mía se fueron por el escusado.

Eche a correr por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado. Me sentía tan patético, tan estúpido… ¡ELLA LO AMA! Siempre lo he sabido… entonces…. ¿Por qué me hacia falsas ilusiones? Masoquismo, esa era la respuesta correcta, la única explicación lógica a mi necesidad de tenerla cerca, el hecho de amarla tanto, aun sabiendo que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de alguien más, eso era puro masoquismo.

**(…) **

**Lo se es mucho mas corto de lo que suelen ser… pero no se me ocurria que mas poner. Es mas como un capitulo de relleno.**

**EN SERIO PERDONENME POR LA TARDANZA. Pero la escuela me ha tenido loca últimamente, no me da tiempo ni de respirar, espero que me perdonen y que sigan leyendo mi fic **

**Gracias por los reviews y espero que me sigan dejando :D**

**Eso es todo, prometo actualizar pronto… BESOS**


	9. LEEAN

**Lo siento chicas, lamento informarles que ya no seguire mi fanfiction.**

**No tengo suficiente tiempo, enserio disculpenme... :(**

**gracias a todas las que me apoyaron...**

**eso es todo. BYE :( Besos**


End file.
